It All Started With A Lie
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Buffy has defeted the Master. She realizes she's not as strong as she wants to be and wants Giles to help her for the world.
1. Lies

Lies

Giles stood near the bar, his ear getting talked off by the computer teacher Jenny Calendar, and he looked up slightly noticing his Slayer standing up at the banister looking out. He excused himself from the talking teacher and she went out to the rest of the gang not even noticing his other intentions. Giles walked his way slowly to the girl, watching her looking out to the other people below, he looked around noticing she was alone and climbed in behind her standing close to her ear like when he first met her. "Hi Giles."

Giles smiled at the fact she didn't even have to look at him, he then moved his position, as she turned to look at him. "If you're going to ask me how I am, then go ahead and ask."

Giles smiled and nodded, she knew exactly what was on his mind and that never seemed to be bothersome, it seemed endearing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You were dead, for one moment, you died, left from this world, and you're fine?"

"Okay, I'm scared, better answer? I'm scared, terrified, I was dead, and now I'm pretty sure that even as the Slayer I'm not invincible."

"And your scared."

"Yes."

"You lived though, you defeated the Master, and over come the worst."

Buffy laughed lively and pushed him away as she walked around on the top with him. "Giles that wasn't the worst, it was a test. The worst hasn't even begun yet."

"You'll get through it Buffy, you're stronger than you realize."

"I know that, but I still don't feel ready to face whatever the world has planned for me."

"You can always make time for training and things, I've told you before that training is a very important key to being the Slayer."

"Then teach me. Let's go to the desert and hike and camp and train. I want to be ready for whatever I come to face with next Giles." Giles looked over her pouting face and gave in straight away to her agreeing to her proposition. "Ask your mother first, I do not feel like getting yelled at by her because you didn't tell her."

"How the hell am I supposed to ask my mother I want to spend half my summer with the school librarian in the desert?"

"It's your idea Buffy. We could just up the training schedule a bit and maybe-"

"Giles, I want to be ready, fixing the schedule isn't good enough."

"If you so badly want to go to the desert then you have to think of your own way to tell your mother."

"You're a teacher, give me a permission slip or something stating a stupid summer thing that involves learning and say you recommend I go, because I failed a class."

"Buffy I can't do that. Have you actually failed any classes? Your mother gets your report card, so she would know unless you actually failed something."

"I failed history. Okay? Is that good enough?"

"Ugh, Buffy- I can't believe what I'm doing."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, I'll do it." Buffy smiled gleefully and hugged him tightly as he regretted what he was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Giles sat in his office desk, writing out his note for Buffy to take home to her mom, he tried his best to make it sound like something her mother would make her do because of his concern over her grades, he also tried his best to make it sound like something Buffy herself would hate if she knew it wasn't a big fat lie.

Buffy sat across from him, watching as he wrote calmly, his pen was like part of his hand as it took up his qualities as it wrote each word with preciseness, and carefulness. She watched as his eyes would every so often graze off the paper and to his other hand, obviously still thinking on what he could add to this important letter, her smile grew a bit when she recognized that he was putting on the last thing, his signature.

Now that the note was complete, Giles folded it carefully and placed it in an official, 'Teacher/Parent' only type looking envelope. And he carefully handed it to Buffy. "Make sure you hate what I put in this letter, if you don't hate it and or agree with it, your mother will know something is up. Act like you don't know what it actually pertains, understand?"

"Yes Giles. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at noon, at the front of the school."

"The school?"

"Yes, your mother needs to take you here so that the _'bus' _can take you and the _'other students' _to the desert."

"Understood… Thank you for doing this."

"Your welcome." Buffy stood and went to walk out of his office before his voice turned her, "Buffy," Buffy turned her hand on the door knob as he smiled lamely. "I like your dress." Buffy blushed at his words and left the room before she embarrassed herself any more, Giles soon left after her and went to his own home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Buffy and her mom argued about Buffy's grades and her mom had told her that no matter how much Buffy protested, Buffy was going to the desert so that she could improve at least one thing for her future, Buffy argued against her mother but lost and then barged up to her room in a mad fury, making sure she slammed the door for effect as a huge smile ran across her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Giles sat alone, a little black book in from of him as he slowly planned on exactly what was needed and what was going to happen throughout the six weeks. He wanted to make sure that the training was somewhat educational, physical, and maybe a little fun for Buffy to do. Making sure something was unexpected so that he may challenge her abilities the entire time they were there.

Giles read his separate list of things he should bring, and started to pack up his car, weapons, tent, blankets and things he needed for the certain challenges he would put Buffy through. He smiled to himself and made a double check to see if he had everything, after he realized things were all put together, he went back inside his home and went to bed to gather his rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Giles drove himself to the school early to set his car in the back and walked himself to the front of the school, checking to see if the building was empty. The only activity he found was the people in the library, cleaning up the giant hole that the Hellmouth had created, he wasn't necessarily worried about anything being found, seeing that he and the gang had already rid the Master's remains.

He sat patiently by a window watching carefully, seeing Buffy's mom's car pull up into the school parking lot, he stood out of viewing range and waited as Buffy entered the school a huge smile on her face. "Guess she bought it."

"Thank you for doing this Giles."

"My car's in the back, let's go, we don't have all day." Buffy smiled and started to walk with him to the back, and stepped into his car, she placed her bag the best she could in the back seat, while she watched him round the front. "Are you ready Buffy?"

"Prepare me for the world Giles."

"You'll have to duct down, you're mother is still in the parking lot." Buffy rolled her eyes and made sure she wasn't visible to her mother, otherwise all their plan would surely fail at the last moment. After they were out of viewing Buffy lifted her head and shook out her messed hair and watched the outside window as they neared the desert.

"So what's on our list first?"

"Sent up the camp, and make a fire for dinner. We'll begin training tomorrow."

Buffy smiled and nodded agreeing with his statement and looked back at him. "Was I supposed to bring things, like a tent, or a sleeping bag?"

Giles chuckled lightly at her words as he stopped the car and he looked at her. "The tent I brought is big enough for the both of us. I don't own a sleeping bag, but an air mattress should suffice, it's big enough, and extra blankets that shall keep both you and I warm throughout the nights." Buffy smiled and got out of the car and waited for him by his trunk, as he took out the needed supplies, Buffy helped him take the things out and laughed with him as they attempted to set up the tent.


	2. Losing The Library

Losing the Library

After the tent was up, Giles sat up a small campfire and made dinner for the two of them. "This is great Giles, thank you."

"Your quite welcome. Why don't you get yourself ready for bed and I'll clean up out here."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No I got it, but thank you for offering, I'll be inside in a moment."

"Okay." Buffy zipped up the plastic door and changed herself into her pajamas and got onto the unsteady bed, she set herself the best she could with the extra blanket he had laid out for her and tried her best to get comfortable. She sat up when she heard Giles enter the tent and she looked up and down the tee-shirt and sweat pants Watcher. "Geez Giles, you actually look kinda nice without all that tweed."

Giles looked down at himself and smiled at her. "Thank you Buffy." Buffy smiled and turned her face from him to hide her sudden blushing, Giles took a note of her embarrassment, and carefully set himself on the floppy aired up bed. "This bed is kinda suckish Giles."

"Yes, I know, should we just sleep on the ground?"

"It would probably be more comfortable." Giles reached up and unplugged the bed and Buffy giggled as it deflated beneath her. "Thank you Giles."

"Get your sleep Buffy, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Buffy moved a bit closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Really, thank you for this." She moved away from him and turned her back before he could say anything more and he smiled to himself before going to sleep.

Buffy woke and smelled the sweet sent of breakfast foods and opened to tent seeing Giles bent over a new fire that Giles had placed in the already made pit, she looked him over as he wore tight fitting jeans and tee-shirt, Buffy continued walking out of the tent and sat on the ground next to where he was. "Morning Giles."

Giles looked over to Buffy who was still wearing her pajamas which just considered of a man's tee-shirt and thin pants to where he could see the skin of her legs as she carefully crossed them. "Oh good morning Buffy. Did you sleep well?"

Buffy smiled at his attitude, which was different than what she had been used to and she noticed how relaxed he had gotten within just moments of being away from the library, and tweed. "I slept well, and yourself?"

"My back is a bit sore yes, but other than that, it was perfectly fine." Buffy continued smiling at his attitude and he turned to her with her breakfast on a paper plate. "I made breakfast, here."

"I can make my own Giles."

"Nonsense, you can have mine, I'll make more."

Buffy smiled as he offered his plate once more and took it up. "Thank you Giles." Giles smiled and turned back to the fire and when he finished, he sat himself next to Buffy a smile washing over his face. "So the first thing today is just standard training, and day by day I'll make your challenges harder."

"So what? We start with me kicking the crap out of you?"

"You would prefer the harder challenges?"

"Show me what you got."

"Okay, then get dressed, we'll start with the rocks."

"Rocks?" He smiled at her and continued eating as she placed down her dirty plate and re-entered the tent, about five minutes of thrashing about she yelled threw the thin fabric. "What exactly should I wear!?"

"Something that you feel comfortable in, as well as can climb in."

"Climbing? Giles are you taking me climbing? What does that have to do with training?"

"It gives you endurance, works your strength, and mind, for if you take a wrong step you fall-"

"And die!"

"I packed harnesses, you'll be safe as long as you trust me."

"Of course I trust you Giles it's just-" Buffy stopped for a brief moment and exited the tent in a pair of shorts and a tank-top. "'How is this?"

Giles looked at her and nodded, approving her ensemble, "Are you comfortable?"

"It's okay I guess, will it work for climbing?"

"Yes."

"Then it works." Giles cleaned up his things and pointed off to the rocks. "Let me get the harnesses, and we'll start the hike." Buffy waited patiently as he can back from the car carrying a large backpack. "Lets go."

"Um Giles, not to rain on your perfectly suited plan about walking all the way there but, we'd have to walk all the way back here as well, wouldn't it be a little safer if we drove to the rocks?"

Giles shifted the heavy backpack against himself figuring Buffy was probably more right about this stuff most of the time and nodded. Buffy reached up taking the heavy bag from him and threw it over her shoulder with ease and walked herself to the passenger side of the car. Giles rolled his eyes and soon joined her and drove in the direction of the rocks. They both got out of the car and Giles simply placed on his harness and watched as Buffy struggled with hers. "Would you like some help Buffy?"

"Please." Giles walked up to her, trying the best he could to not laugh at her attempts with her harness and started to rearrange the fastenings. Buffy gasped the first time she felt his hands in her lower area and just watched as he was just fixing her messed up work.

Giles continued straightening of the messed straps unaware of exactly what effect this was having of her until he saw a bit of wetness near where his hands was. Giles pinched his lips together and turned her body around and started to fix up the straps that laid across her arse as he found a guilty pleasure when he had to hold down one side of her cheek as he fixed the other.

Giles then fixed the rest without faltering and placed his hand on her shoulder, "There you go." Buffy was in a daze, her head slightly dizzy from all the happenings from what Giles was doing and how it didn't seem to have any effect on him was a bit baffling to her and she watched as he neared her once more, strapping a nice rope through the lopes of her harness and connecting more things and looked at the rock and back at her. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You are good to go." Buffy smiled and nodded as he moved them to the rock and started to ascend it. Buffy felt the tug as he started and soon followed after, and eventually got the hang of climbing and was soon next to him. "Hi Giles."

"Hello Buffy, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Buffy smiled and made a few more steps getting a head of him, he looked up and loosened more rope for her on his harness and let her continue. Buffy noticed the loosened ropes and continued to a stop where a rock slipped aimlessly front her foot and she started to descend down with great speed.

Giles quickly set his hands back on the rope tightening them to stop as Buffy hung in the air. "Buffy!" He watched as she slowly swung herself back to the rock and he let out a gasp that he had been holding afraid she might of hit her head. Buffy climbed with more precaution back up to him and he tightened the rope as she did so, and stopped when she came in reaching distance of him and she threw her arms around him. "Are you alright Buffy?"

Buffy moved a bit from him and looked down and back at his worried face, her breathing was heavier and she looked around the rock. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'll follow your lead."

"Or we could leave."

"No, it's okay, I want to continue, I have to learn to watch my step." Giles smiled and brushed the access hair in her face. "Okay, watch your step now." Buffy nodded and released him from her hold, as she started up once more, being more careful, Giles followed next to her, watching his and her step as they steadily reached the top. Buffy looked out seeing the sun halfway in the sky and she smiled to herself as Giles carefully met up to her and sat on the flat surface. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Buffy looked over to him and he looked at her and smiled. "Ready to go back down? It's easier than going up." Buffy looked down from where they were, her eyes getting huge as she shook her head furiously. "Nope, not going down, no."

Giles chuckled a bit and set up his rope for descending, Buffy watched him carefully as he lined himself up to the edge and steadied his rope more. "Here, come here."

Buffy moved over to him and he turned her around and she heard clicking. "Giles what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?" Giles chuckled a bit and steadied himself back to the edge and steadied the rope. "Okay, here we go."

"No, Giles- Ahh!" Giles descended despite her objections and they went down carefully, Buffy followed his smooth voice in her ear, telling her exactly what she should be doing. After they reached the ground and Giles unclicked her harness from his and she turned hitting him in the arm. "Giles!"

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of on getting you down. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Giles smiled and took his harness off with just as much ease when he put it on, and started to laugh watching Buffy struggle. "Giiilllees." Giles laughed and walked over to her and started to unhook the straps that he had earlier attached, she gasped again as he moved his hands under her to unhook the things there and after it was fine, he removed the harness and looked at her from the ground. "There you go."

Giles stood back up and she watched him going back in the daze that hit her when he first added the straps, which for some reason took longer than un-hooking them. Buffy shook herself from the daze and moved back into his car, as he drove them back to the campsite.

Giles set up the fire as Buffy watched the sun's final descent into the horizon, she smiled as she felt the warmth of the fire on her bare legs. "It's colder tonight." Giles looked over at her smiling and nodded to the cold night air as he realized the shiver in her body. "Do you want a blanket or something?"

"No, I think I'm fine, just chilly." She stood and he watched her. "Um I'm gonna change."

"Alright, I'll make dinner." Buffy smiled and zipped the tent behind her and changed into her pajamas and came back out to him in his as well as cooking dinner. "So what are you making?"

"Basically the same thing we had last night, with a few spice changes so it's different."

Buffy smiled and sat close to the fire as he handed over a plate of food for her, and then sat next her with his plate. They ate in comfortable silence and Buffy finished her plate quickly and looked over at him as he finished his as well. "I'll take care of things."

"Buffy you don't have to."

"I want to, you did it yesterday, I'll do it today, I want to." Giles nodded and handed her his plate as he then got himself up and went into the tent. Buffy proudly cleaned up their mess and moved herself into the tent, she softly made it to her side of the deflated air mattress. Buffy looked around in a frantic motion and Giles opened his eyes and sat up. "Buffy, what are you doing?"

"I can't find Mr. Gordo."

"You brought your pig?"

"Yes." Giles chuckled a bit and looked around his side. "I don't know where it is Buffy, it's not over here."

"Then how am I supposed to sleep?"

"You want me to stay up with you until you do?"

"Really? Don't we need rest?"

"I'm giving you a day off tomorrow. You had enough excitement today that tomorrow we don't have to do much."

"Thank you Giles."

"No problem." Buffy smiled and shivered as she pulled her blanket up around her more. "Would you like for me to start another fire Buffy?"

"Could you?"

"I could, it's no problem." Giles stood in the tent and moved outside and Buffy heard him call for her as she saw the dark glow of the orange flames through the tent. Buffy made her way out there holding the blanket still around her shoulders. Giles chuckled and she set it down on the ground. "So we don't have to sit in the dirt."

Giles smiled and sat next to her on the blanket observing as she looked up into the sky of stars. "God it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very." Buffy looked to him and noticed he was staring at her and she blushed slightly and looked back into sky and he looked into the sky as well. Giles knew that the fact of him even thinking Buffy was beautiful was extremely inappropriate because of how old she was, and the fact he worked for the school, but he couldn't help himself, especially on how much closer they became in just one and a half days.

Giles made himself a little more comfortable and Buffy looked over at him smiling, she noticed a tattoo and giggled a bit, bringing his attention to her staring. "What?"

"You have a tattoo? Giles, were you a bad boy before your Watcherness?"

Giles covered his arm quickly and looked to Buffy with a smile. "It was a long time ago, I'm no longer that person."

Buffy noticed as he tried to hide the design with his other arm, noting that it was something he would prefer not to dwell on. "Oh, sorry."

"It's perfectly alright." Buffy smiled sweetly and leaned herself against him and wrapped her arm around his and laced her fingers in his. Giles smiled and continued to look into the sky as he saw a shooting star. "Giles look, a shooting star."

"Make a wish Buffy, it's yours."

"Hmm I wish, I wish for something magical to happen." Giles looked to her a smile on his face as she yawned and snuggled closer to him. "I'm tired."

"Then you should go to bed."

"Are you coming too?"

"Let me put out the fire, and I'll join you in a bit." Buffy smiled tiredly and made her way into the tent, not even bothering with zipping the door behind her and laid down, she grabbed Giles' blanket from his side and placed it over herself as she then started to drift into sleep. Giles made his way inside the tent and watched Buffy carefully as he got beside her and grabbed the blanket noticing that she had already taken it, he sighed and started to leave the tent when a small little voice caught his ear. "Giles? Where are you going?"

"To get another blanket."

"I don't have cooties Giles." Giles smiled despite himself and climbed in next to her, and got under the blanket, Buffy moved her head against his shoulder like it was when they were outside, and interlaced her fingers with his.


	3. Taking Up New Lessons

Taking Up New Lessons

Giles woke in the early morning his hand on Buffy's back, holding her to himself, she was now sleeping on his chest and now her hands were dangerously close to an area that he could not have them. Giles moved her carefully, and moved her away from himself, making sure he didn't wake her and watched as she moved sleepily into a more comfortable position.

Giles smiled and removed himself from the blanket carefully, and left the tent, he sat by the fire and placed his hand on his sore shoulder muscle. He heard Buffy behind him, but didn't acknowledge her until her felt her hand on top of his. "Good morning Buffy."

"Do your muscles hurt Giles? Would you like my help?"

"Sure, why not?" Buffy smiled and sat on her knees to get closer to him, and moved so that her pelvic bone rested on his lower back, while her knees where spread to make herself more comfortable. She rested her other hand on his other shoulder and started to slowly massage the tense areas of his neck and upper back. Giles moaned appreciatively relaxed more into Buffy's hands. "You're doing a marvelous job Buffy."

"Thank you."

"Would you mind to maybe go a little lower?"

"No problem." Buffy moved her hands down his strong back, and gasped at the feeling of his skin below his shirt, as she moved her hands below his shoulder blades his back then arched and he moaned loudly as she then found a knot in the muscle there where her hand was. As baffled as she was by this, she rubbed the area gently bringing out more moans. Giles ceased his moans the best he could a little embarrassed that just with a touch of her hands could bring him such pleasure, he then looked down realizing the full effect this was having on him. "That's quite enough Buffy, thank you."

Buffy moved away from him and stood, then looking down realizing why he had made her stop, she sat back down next to him as he continued unmoved and she steadily set her hand on his arm, making him flinch, he then turned his head halfway to speak over his shoulder. "What is it Buffy?"

Giles turned his head more and looked at her, her face puzzled and hurt. "Giles, you don't have to hide." Giles looked away embarrassed and she carefully placed her hand on his leg, he shifted away from her quickly and looked over to her, shock washing over his face while hurt washed over hers completely. "Oh dear lord! You're only sixteen!"

"I-I-" Buffy stood, her face filling with shock and he stopped her from standing with his hand. "I didn't mean to insult you Buffy, it's just, it's not right."

"It's just yesterday, I was startled, I didn't know what was going on, I felt something, different." Giles smiled and she sat herself back down and kept staring at his pants. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not as bad as if I were in jeans."

"May I Giles? I just want to-"

"Buffy no, you're only sixteen." Buffy moved closer to him and he placed his hand between them. "Buffy please."

"We're here so you can prepare me for the world, I think this covers what the world may throw at me. I'm asking for lessons Giles, be my teacher, teach me what I should do." Giles looked away a little stunned by what Buffy was asking him as she neared him a bit closer within reaching distance, Giles held his hand up still and Buffy placed hers within it. "Be my teacher Giles, teach me what I should do."

"You're sixteen, I work for the school, and I'm you're Watcher."

"Yes, I know, stop stating the obvious. Will you or won't you?"

Giles sat and removed his hand from hers. "May you give me a moments thought about this Buffy, this isn't one of those things I can just answer."

"I'll go for a walk okay?"

"Thank you." Buffy stood and gently placed a kiss on his cheek before she started to walk about the desert.

As it started to get dark, Giles stocked the fire making sure he stayed warm and he looked into the distance smiling as he saw Buffy re-approached him, she returned his smile as she approached and sat herself by the fire, but made sure there was plenty of room between them.

Giles looked her over carefully deciding his actions and moved closer to her and scooped her face in his hands. "You're only sixteen years old Buffy, and I could lose everything that I have with you if my plan was to touch you in any sexual way."

Buffy looked at him hurt filling her eyes and she tried to look away as he held her face tighter. "Let me finish Buffy… I don't want to lose you, but I have decided that I will teach you, but if you wish to stop or if the lessons get too extreme for you, you are allowed at any time to tell me to stop."

"Okay." Giles watched her with a smile already noticing that her breathing had quickened, he chuckled a bit and moved her face towards his. "Lesson one. Kissing."

"I know how to kiss Giles." He released her face and brushed her hair out of her face. "Do you feel the power in my hand?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to show you this power with a kiss. I want you to relax, let your body do what comes natural. Understand?"

"Yes?" Giles reached over to her with his other hand and moved more stray hairs out of her face, Buffy relaxed into his hands that massaged her temples, he brought her face back to his slowly, and kissed her lips softly.

Giles parted her away from him for a moment and brought her back, kissing her again keeping his softness, when she started to open her mouth he pushed her off him. "No, let me lead you, just relax." Buffy nodded breathless and he brought her back to him, he kept his kisses soft and steady when he finally and surely let his tongue graze her lips softly, she then opened her mouth for him as he to continued to kiss her.

Once Giles parted away from her one last time Buffy looked away partly embarrassed, she looked back at him and a small lopsided smile that he was giving her and she smiled back faintly. "That was intense."

"It was supposed to be."

"Are all the lessons going to be like that?"

"I'd expect so, was it too much to handle?"

"I've never kissed like that."

"In these lessons I would expect for you to have never done most things."

"I'm a little nervous."

"I am too, I'm going to take this slowly Buffy, I will not rush you through this." Buffy nodded and Giles placed his hand back on her face, she smiled and he brought her face to his kissing only her cheek and he stood. "I'm tired, goodnight Buffy."

"Night." Giles looked at her a bit more as she looked away and he squatted down next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"You kissed me, I'm still a little overwhelmed, but you seem fine."

"I assure you that I too am overwhelmed." Buffy looked at him, seeing the slight fear in his eyes and smiled a bit, he stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'll put out the fire, you can go get yourself ready for bed."

"Okay." Buffy moved herself into the tent as Giles steadily put out the fire and he quickly changed into his sleeping wear then moved into the tent as she was getting ready to lay herself down. Buffy stayed sitting and watched as he moved over to her and sat himself on the still deflated bed. Buffy reached over and touched the side of his face, Giles smiled and watched as she slowly leaned forward and then backed off. "It's okay Buffy."

Buffy nodded and leaned back into him, Giles wanted to let her have control but placed his hand at her back despite himself. Buffy continued, feeling safer she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, she smiled a bit and he rubbed her nose against hers, her smile got bigger and she kissed him softly once more. Giles let her control her kiss as she slowly then started to kiss him more and more, he didn't open his mouth to her until he felt her tongue and then he surrendered into her.

Buffy released him from herself and backed away from him a slight smile on her face, as she looked into his warm eyes. "So Giles, how did I do?"

"It was perfect." Buffy smiled and he placed his hand on the side of her face. "Now I think you should get some sleep."

"Right, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Giles watched as she laid herself down and smiled to himself, he couldn't believe he agreed to this, and now he knew things were just going to get worst by the end. He laid himself down restless, the feeling of Buffy's lips still against his and he let out a breathless sigh as he just laid there thinking about things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

When Buffy woke she looked over finding that Giles wasn't next to her, she felt a little sad that Giles wasn't there considering on what they had just went through and she swept it from her mind as she exited the tent. "Giles?" Buffy looked around worried and saw him exit from behind a bush, he smiled at her and she embraced him lovingly. "I thought you left me."

Giles smiled and pushed her away from him gently. "I wouldn't leave you, not after such intensity between us." Buffy smiled as he lifted her face slightly and kissed her mouth softly. "Okay, lets train."

"Train? Can't you teach me something else?"

"We came here to train." He parted away from Buffy and picked up his muscle protective gear, placing it on him, and looked at her. "You mind getting ready?"

Buffy looked at him and nodded exiting into the tent to change. As Buffy left the tent Giles looked her over, her small body in only a pair of capri pants and a tank-top, her hair was thrown in a bun and she approached him and readied her stance. Giles shook the thoughts from his mind and stood ready as Buffy started to throw kicks and punches at him, while he told her to fix her shoulder or loosen her hips as she kicked.

As it neared noon and the training at subsided, Giles sat by the fire pit and relaxed into the afternoon air. Buffy relaxed herself as well, considering that she wanted to reach over and place her lips against his. Giles looked over to her watching as she stared blankly at him, her expression was unreadable and he moved closer to her, and moved himself comfortably on his elbow and stared into her lit face. "Buffy."

She looked at him and smiled seeing how relaxed he had made himself and he spoke more now that he had her full attention. "I was wondering if you now wanted to move onto lesson two."

"Lesson two?"

"Yes. Lesson two is letting me kiss you other places."

"Oh, those lessons… Other places?"

"Yes, I want to progress the kissing to other places other than your mouth, like your ear, neck, collar bone, and maybe just slightly if you'll let me, between your breasts." Giles gently touched a placed he planned to possibility kiss her, being extremely careful when he placed two fingers on the skin in the beginning of her cleavage. Buffy gasped and nodded that it was alright for him to do so and he stood from his relaxed position. "Let's move this lesson inside the tent, you wait for me and I'll put out the fire."

Buffy walked in the tent and sat herself down, a little more nervous for the lesson that would be shown and taught to her. Giles walked himself in the tent and sat by her side steadily he moved in and kissed her lips slightly, Buffy responded to the small gesture and he then moved his kisses away from her mouth and to her jaw.

He moved over her slightly, moving his kisses to where he and pointed earlier, starting with her ear, he kissed her there gently and repeatedly until she relaxed and he moved his kisses to her neck causing her to tense up once more, soon she understood what he was doing and she placed her hands in his hair pushing downwards to let him know to continue.

Giles moved with her hands to her collar bone, she froze knowing the next place he would place his mouth and just slightly moaned at his kisses and he smiled a bit before he moved slower towards her breasts. Buffy gasped as she felt his lips graze her in between her breasts and her hands were once again placed in his hair as he moved his kisses gently around her firm peeks, only kissing where her skin was showing.

Giles moved his hands to the end of the tank top and gently pulled it over the top of her head as he continued to kiss her breasts, Buffy moaned at him to continue as his hand then made way for the back of her bra and he then looked at her as he stopped. "Sorry."

"Giles no, I want this, please continue."

"Your only sixteen."

"I know, please, I want this to continue, it was feeling so good until you stopped."

"Okay, I'm going to continue, but if you want me to stop at any time-"

"I'll tell you to stop." Giles looked at her as he moved back in to her collarbone and then continued his rain of kisses as his hand soon made it's way back to her bra's clasp. With nimble fingers he unhooked it causing Buffy to gasp, he moved away for a moment as he then took off the object covering his current objective off her and looked her over with hands and eyes. "You're beautiful."

Buffy smiled and he moved her backwards gently as he continued to kiss on and around her breasts. Buffy gasped and placed her hands back in his hair as he steadily moved down her stomach and started to kiss her abs, Buffy moaned beneath him and he looked up at her using only his eyes, her head tilted back in her pillow and her breathing rapid as he then placed his hands on her pants and begun to pull them off her.

Buffy helped and lifted her hips for him and he pulled them all the way off eyeing that she was only laying in her panties. Buffy just watched as he traced her body with hands and eyes carefully, his hands mapping out her thighs and panty line with extreme carefulness. Giles slid his hands steadily to her hips and started to pull the last object of clothing off her, she then moved away from him quickly. "Stop."

Giles moved his hands away from her, as she then started to shake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous."

"We don't have to do anything, I've stopped."

"I want you to continue, it's just, you're still dressed and I'm a little more exposed."

"Would you like me to remove my clothing?"

"Please."

"Okay, I can do that." Giles removed his shirt and she moved over to him carefully and ran her hands down his chest, she hummed lightly and traced each muscle with preciseness and Giles placed his hands over hers. "It's okay Buffy, we don't _have _to do this."

"I want to."

"We've only been here for three days, we have six weeks, we can relax, get to know each other, spend some quality time and see how things progress."

"We already know each other Giles."

"I mean in a strictly voluptuous relationship."

"Volua-what?"

"Sensual, sexual." Buffy widened her eyes as his mouth curved as he said the last word and he handed her clothes over and help pull on her top, shaking again from the way he started to look at her, Buffy curled her shoulder away from him. "Shh." Giles placed one of his hands in hers and she closed hers around him, and stared into his eyes. "It's okay to be scared Buffy, this is your virginity we're talking about."

"Oh god." She moved away from him once more a little more frightened and Giles moved away instead of closer figuring she wanted to not be touched more by him and he made his way for his side of the bed talking over his shoulder as he took off his shoes. "You know I was thinking that maybe we could try climbing again tomorrow. We could wake up early and make sure we have time just to sit at the top and relax in the beauty of the desert. How does that sound to you?" Giles looked over at her and as she was already sitting on her side of the bed and she smiled a big smile making him feel less guilty about the past few minutes. "That sounds great Giles, I would love too."

"Great, make sure you wake early and get plenty of sleep." Buffy continued to smile and before he could lay himself down she reached over to his face and he let her drag him into a deep wanting kiss. Giles made himself more comfortable and grabbed the back of her head as he responded gently to her kiss, Buffy moved her hands into his hair as the kiss progressed she then released him from her hold a look of surprise on his face. "You're learning."

"I have a fantastic teacher."

"That you do." Buffy kissed his cheek and laid herself down as he soon followed and she moved herself slightly into his arms, Giles smiled at her and responded by wrapping his arm around her waist gently and kissed the top of her head as he felt himself slowly drift off into sleep.


	4. Learning the Truth While Skipping Steps

Learning the Truth 

While Skipping the Steps

Buffy fluttered her eyes opened and smiled as she moved away from the sleeping man and stretched her arms out carefully and looked around the tent as she chose her outfit carefully and changed trying not to wake the still shirtless Watcher. Buffy moved herself outside the tent quietly and took the harnesses out of his car and placed them outside of the tent and walked into the tent where he was still sleeping peacefully.

She moved down to him and placed her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek, after she got no response she kissed his jaw and moved to his ear and neck. Giles moaned lightly but didn't stir from his now light snoring, Buffy giggled softly and continued her rain of kisses now moving to his collarbone and moved to his chest, as she placed her kisses and nips upon him she felt his hands in her hair as he continued to moan while still being in his deep sleep.

Buffy moved herself so that she could straddle his legs when she felt and saw the bulge in his pants once more, she smiled to herself slyly and moved his hands out of her hair as she moved her kisses over his belly button and continued downward to her new goal. Giles' moans got louder as she moved lower on his body and she grabbed the side of his pants and started to pull down slightly when then felt him stir waking suddenly from his deep slumber and he kicked her away and backed off quickly. "Buffy! What the hell!?"

Buffy curled herself in a ball, her eyes filling with tears as she hid her face from him out of embarrassment. Giles calmed himself down from what could of just happened to him and started to regain his breath as he looked to the curled up crying girl. Buffy moved her head slightly her tears coming down faster as she set her nose up against her knees. "I- I'm sorry Giles, I- I got carried away, I didn't mean to- to rape you."

Giles placed his hand against his mouth and moved closer to her he carefully set his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, but quickly placed her head and face back into her knees as she continued to sob, now sobbing loudly. Giles kept his hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her and wrapped her entire body into his arms letting her rest tensely against his chest. "Shh, it's okay, you just caught me off guard, shh, everything is okay."

Giles kissed the top of her head as he let some tears fall himself against her hair. "Buffy, can you hear me?" Buffy mumbled something that sounded like a yes which made him smile as he soon found her cheek with his hand and he moved his thumb in small circles as he lifted her slightly and made her look at him.

"It's okay, do you understand? I didn't mean to hurt you." He moved his hand gently over a bruise on her face from where he kicked her and he moved her closer and set a kiss there. "Are you okay Buffy?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not Giles, it's not okay, I'm a bad person."

"Hey, I told you, it's okay, I understand." Giles brought her face to him once more setting a kiss upon her lips softly as he moved his kisses to her purple mark on her face and kissed her tears away as she then started to giggle at him and he moved away with a smile on his face. "There's my girl, her beautiful smile and all."

Buffy's smile grew as she responded to the next kiss he gave her, longing for forgiveness, when he parted from her once more. "Why don't we go climbing now, forget this fluke."

"I got the climbing gear out of the car already."

"Already on top of things, that's what makes a good Slayer." Buffy smiled trying to stand realizing that she was being held still by Giles, he then released her and she rose and wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as he stood as well leading her from the tent and found the harnesses already on the ground. He smiled and he picked them up and directed Buffy into the car as he drove them to a different much bigger rock. "Giles I don't know."

"New challenges would be harder, I told you this would happen, out." Buffy moved from the car and looked up the tall rock and shook her head as Giles tossed a harness towards her. "Come on Buffy, put it on."

"I don't know how to." Giles chuckled and placed his on first and stepped over to her and motioned her to step forward, Buffy stepped into the harness and Giles took his time to lift it up her legs. He mapped out the smooth areas of her thin legs as he expertly slid his tongue up her bare thigh, Buffy squealed and he looked up at her. "Your wearing shorts, I'm noticing." Buffy smiled and he hooked the harness securely to her and started to strap her in taking special attention when he had to strap up her underside.

Buffy moaned as he moved his thumbs under her and he looked up at her seductively. "Looks like your ready for the next lesson."

"Then teach it to me."

"It can wait, when we get to the top perhaps."

"Promise?"

"That'll be your prize." Buffy smiled as he turned her and set his hand roughly on her ass and squeezed lightly. "Giles!"

"Terribly sorry, but I thought you wanted this." He finished the last buckle and stood turning her slightly. "Do you want this?"

"I thought you wanted to get to know each other."

"I'm letting you see the side I rarely let out Buffy."

"I can see why, you're very wild."

"I can calm myself when needed."

"Well don't stop, it's different to see you like this, but I like it." Giles laughed and kissed her mouth and wrapped the rope so that she stayed safe in his hands as he looked at the giant stone wall. "Ready to go up?"

"Do I still get a prize?"

"Hmm, if your good."

"And if I'm bad?"

Giles chuckled more and kissed her even harder leaning into her ear. "Then you'll have to be punished." He licked her ear and turned before she could react to his new behavior and started to mount the wall and she followed afterwards.

Giles found a ledge and was sitting when he saw Buffy's hands and finally her body as she pulled herself up to him. "There you are Giles, thought I lost ya."

"Your just a little slow."

"Maybe I let you win."

"Naughty girl." Buffy giggled and crawled to him her face holding a seductive look Giles took her face and kissed her with the rough passion he saw in her eyes. Buffy moaned in his mouth and placed her hand squarely on his crouch, her eyes never faltering how much she wanted him now. Giles placed his hand on her ass and pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her neck as she kissed his in return, and moved her kisses to his ear. "Giles, I want you, really bad, right here even. I'm ready for you to touch me."

"Mmm, oh I want you too, screw everything else, I want to kiss every inch of your body, I want to be inside you so bad I'm in pain."

"Let me ease your pain."

"Mmm yes, ease me Buffy." Buffy smiled and unclicked the harness easily and pulled it down along with his pants and boxers taking a first look at what was underneath all his tweed. Buffy looked at him obviously pleased what he was keeping from her and bent down to her prize.

Giles let himself release a long moan when he felt her lips pressed hard against his hard erection, Buffy let a smile cross her lips as she kissed him more and then placed him at the entrance of her mouth letting her tongue roam, and explore the tip thoroughly as she then put as much as she could into her mouth as he let out another longing moan. Buffy hummed causing him to moan loudly once more and he placed a hand in her hair steadying her as she started to slowly bob her head.

Giles guided her head the best he could without painfully twisting her hair in his hand, he continued to moan as she started to bob her head faster, humming more and more often as she did so and stopping only every once in a while to suck on the tip while her hand did the moving. Giles moved her mouth off him as he felt his orgasm rise up inside of him and he stroked himself to completion sending the proof over flat rock and part of Buffy's leg.

Buffy smiled and helped him replace his pants as he looked over her face lovingly. "That was wonderful."

"I had no idea what I was doing."

"I couldn't tell." Buffy smiled and crawled up next to him kissing his cheek lightly. "Think you've got enough stamina to make to the top?

"I've got the stamina, but I don't have the mind, give me a moment to think about things here."

"Hmm. Can I meet you at the top then?"

"It's okay, I'm going up, I'm ready." He stood and balanced out his knees, and reattached his harness, as he approached the rock once more and climbed it along side Buffy once more. They reached the top slowly and Buffy stared out at the still somewhat high sun and Giles sat himself next to her. "Ready for your prize?"

"You have no idea." Giles smiled and reached to Buffy's face and pressed her back up against the rock and mounted her with his body and kissed her mouth with a hard passion, she held him against herself with a hand at his neck as his hands steadily unhooked hers and his harnesses, she reached up and pulled off his shirt and he pulled hers off in return.

Giles reached to her bra taking it off without hesitation and she moved her hands to his pants unbuckling them fast, he hummed lively and moved his hands to her pants and unbuttoned them and pulled both her pants and panties down as he pulled his down simultaneously. Buffy let out a breathy gasp as he moved over her once more kissing her as his hand trialed her thigh and to her already wet area and she moaned as he pressed his fingers inside of her. "Mmm, ahh, Giiilllees." Giles moaned with her as he pulled his fingers in and out of her and moved from her and then with a steady movement he moved himself inside of her, she yelled in pain and he continued to move into her until he filled her completely, tears filled her eyes as she held herself in his neck crying softly. "It hurts Giles."

"Shh I know, it's okay, I got you, your alright." Buffy clutched onto him and he begun to move outside of her and she cried out again loudly and he stopped again. "No- don't stop Giles- continue- please."

"Are you sure?"

"I want this- more than- anything." Giles kissed her as he moved against her more and she relaxed to his thrusts more and started to respond to them and he smiled and kissed her neck as he continued his soft pace of movements and she moaned letting him hear the pleasure that was now in her voice instead of the pain that was there moments ago. "Oh god! Giles!"

Giles moaned as he felt her tightened around him and moved away from her when he felt himself reach his own fast coming climax and moved as he came over the rocks once more. He moved over to Buffy who was just sitting there not caring that she was completely naked and he grabbed her face and kissed her gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Giles. Don't feel any different, just a little sore."

"You'll feel worst in the morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at his unsure face and placed the hand against his cheek.

"Giles, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, really." Giles kissed the side of her face and handed her over her clothes as he dressed himself and watched as she slowly slid everything back on, he smiled and moved to her and slid his hands up her smooth legs. "I never got to appreciate you."

"That's okay Giles, it's only day four out of six weeks." Giles looked at her and pulled her shirt over top her body and continued to move his hands over her sides. Buffy moaned lightly and placed her hands at his face. "Touch me more, everywhere."

"Not right now." Giles removed his hands and smiled as she just looked into the horizon. "But we can still sit here right?"

"Until it's dark I guess." Buffy smiled and looked at him and into the sky as she felt a lonely drop of water on her face and she looked at Giles as he looked into the dark clouds forming in the sky as rain started to come down lightly. "We should get down before it gets too hard." Giles helped her stand and moved up her harness and hooked it together as he placed on his and hooked up her to him as he started to repeal them downwards. Buffy squealed and he found a place to stop and moved them inside of a small cave.

Giles unhooked her from himself and stared out as the rain started to come down faster and harder. "Oh dear lord."

"Giles?"

"We can't continue, the rain's to hard."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait until it lightens up." Giles turned and watched as she slowly approached him her eyes looking back to their seductive ways. "How to pass the time."

"Hmm, are you trying to seduce me miss Summers?"

"Maybe, is it working?" Giles looked to his pants as she ran her hand over the growing erection. "Definite yes." Buffy smiled slyly and kissed his neck as he moved her closer with his arm wrapped around her side, Giles moaned and kissed her shoulder before she backed away from him. "Come in the cave Giles, make love to me again."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm." Giles looked out to the rain and followed her deeper in the cave to a spot where she decided to stop at. "Here is good." Giles chuckled a bit and removed his shirt throwing it down on the ground and motioned to it for her. "Wow Giles, that's romantic."

"I'm trying my hardest, but we're stuck in a bloody cave."

"We could just, sit and talk." Giles smiled as she sat down and handed him back his semi-wet shirt as he threw it back over himself. He sat himself across from her and she reached out placing her hand in his and he smiled at her. "What would you like to talk about?"

"What happened between us, on the rock."

Giles shifted nervously and she never moved her hand from his as he tried to steady himself and regained her loving gaze. "It's okay Giles, what you did, I wanted you to. You don't have to feel bad about it."

"I don't feel bad, I don't hate myself or regret doing it, but you, I'm worried about what you're thinking, about what I took from you."

"What I'm thinking? I'm thinking that I would have nobody else in the world but you to do what you did. I wanted this to happen, one way or another it would of happened, and I wanted you to do it."

Giles looked at her sure face and moved his head away from her gaze, baffled from what he was learning. "You've- you've thought about this?"

"Fantasized is more like it, I have a separate diary of thoughts, things like this go into it."

"You've _fantasized _about me?"

"Mmm hmm, couldn't tell could ya?"

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" Giles looked back into her innocent face and she shook her head up and down for yes and he looked away from her again and removed her hand from his. "Oh my god." He placed his hand over his mouth and stood from his spot and walked away from her. "Buffy you can't just- I can't believe this."

"Are you mad at me? Because I planned for everything to happen?"

"I thought this was different, something that you were sharing with me, but you were just giving it-"

"No, it's not like that. It is sharing, I wanted to share this special thing with the most special person, and that's you Giles."

"This isn't a game, you just lost your virginity to me, that's something I can never return, and your treating it like I can." Giles turned to see her standing tears in her eyes and he approached her. "I wanted it to be a moment that meant something, now I learn that it meant nothing for you."

"It meant _everything _to me, you mean _everything_ to me. How else was I supposed to ask my Watcher I wanted _him _to have sex with me? How was I supposed to tell _this man _I wanted him to take my virginity? This planning was so I could see if _you _wanted me, I know I should of told you, but I couldn't of, the look your giving me now is the reason why I didn't say a thing."

Giles relaxed himself, trying to rid the hurt that laid within his eyes and tried to look at her more adoringly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound cruel, but you should of come into my office and we could of talked thoroughly about this."

"And I would of gotten the same result?"

"I don't know."

"That's why I did this, and I'm sorry for doing what I did to you, what I made you do… You can take me home now." Buffy started to cry and she sat herself back down on the rock hard ground as he made his way, like in the tent, made his way slowly to her and sat down next to her. "I'm not taking you home, you haven't finished your lessons."

Buffy looked at him a small smile running across her face as he brought it towards him and kissed away her tears and set a kiss on her mouth, she repositioned herself and soon found herself wrapped around Giles kissing him passionately as he took off her top and started to unbutton her shorts. She removed herself for a moment and slid her shorts and panties off in one sweep, Giles smiled and removed his shirt and pants and laid her down on the discarded clothes as he let his hands roam her body.

He paid special attention to her slender legs mapping them out with both his hands and tongue as she relaxed into the attention. Buffy gasped and quickly sat up when Giles tongue soon found it's way to wet center and he looked at her questionably as she then relaxed back to him as he ignored the bitter sweet sent and moved up her body with his kisses and occasional licks. Buffy kissed him longing for his tongue to reach her mouth and accepted it willfully as he kissed her and moved his hand over the wet area, only rubbing slightly and teasingly.

Buffy then started to whimper and stopped kissing him as she gave him a look of readiness and he moved his hand away and moved over top of her, she pulled at his neck and gently started to kiss him as her hands traced his back to where his hips were. Giles responded and followed her hands as she pulled him downward and he entered her slowly, he let out a long moan and begun his movements automatically, Buffy moaned with him and moved steadily with him, her eyes filled with desire as he continued his movements.

Buffy's back arched off their clothing as she pulled Giles down into her with more force, she moaned when he responded and buried her face deep into his neck to muffle her loud pleads as he continued to move faster and faster. Buffy screamed and bit down onto his neck as her orgasm hit her unexpectantly, Giles moaned along with her whispering her name over and over in her ear before he quickly left her body and safely unloaded himself beside her.

After Giles was over his strong orgasm he went to Buffy and laid out next to her as she slowly face him and kissed his cheek. "That was nice Giles."

"Yes."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Definite yes." Buffy's smile grew and she kissed his lips gently, and let herself rest on his chest, Giles reached down grabbing his shirt from under her and threw it over her back and pulled her closer. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Good, get some sleep."

"We're not going down tonight?"

"It's too dark now."

"Opps." Buffy smiled at him taking in another kiss and settled her head down on his chest, readjusting her body so she could sleep there in his arms. "Night Giles."

"Goodnight Buffy." Buffy smiled to herself and slowly closed her eyes to sleep.


	5. Fantasies

A/N: This has to be by far my favorite chapter, because I got to place any, and every dirty fantasy I've had about Giles that I couldn't figure out how to place Buffy and Giles in that situation, so now they will be in 'her' fantasies and detailed to I think the best extent I could write it. I tried for the writing of a 16 year old girls diary. (Which shouldn't be as dirty as I placed it, but I never had a diary so I did my best! Enjoy!

Fantasies

Buffy reopened her eyes, she wasn't sure how long she slept, but she was awake now and knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, she was beyond comfortable and she just decided to listen to Giles' breathing as his fingers gently rubbed her temple. "God Buffy, it's been a strange few days. This, whatever it is between us, I'm loving every moment, in fact I think I'm even falling in love with you. I don't know how to handle it, you're only sixteen years old, I don't even know how you could love a man of my age or if it's even possible. Truth be told, this would stop as soon as these six weeks end and we of coarse could possibly go back to the life we consider normal. But I don't know how to stop loving you, it's probably best you're asleep right now, but I do wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of yours if it's about me or not, I'm going to wonder." Buffy tried not to shed the lonely tears that hung in her eyes as she decided against herself and let one fall, and she looked up at him as he looked at her. "Oh dear lord."

"Hi Giles."

"How long have you been listening?"

"I heard every word."

"Oh god." Giles looked around trying to find his escape route and Buffy placed her hand at the side of his face calming him down a bit as he looked into her perfect blue eyes, that were brightened and sparkling from the small tears. "I love you too, I know I only have six weeks to love you, and that doesn't bother me, what bothers me is that you couldn't tell me straight forward. When these weeks end yeah we can go back to normal, pretend to the others that this encounter never happened, but we both know in our hearts that it did, and we can always remember what we shared these six weeks, who knows maybe if the time is ever right we could love each other like this again… But we can do it, be friends after the vacation, I think so."

"It's going to be hard."

"I know, but I have a diary in which I spare no detail of my fantasies about you, and I'll have no problem putting this real stuff in there, it will help me."

"Maybe I should get me a Buffy diary."

"Don't you already have one of those?"

"I can't put something like this in there, the counsel would see me hanged."

"Hmm, don't want that."

"Defiantly don't." Giles smiled along with her and brought her face to his kissing her lightly and then pulling her tighter to himself and kissed her harder. "Is it morning yet?"

"A few more hours."

"Mmm, I'm getting hungry." Buffy playfully bit down on his collarbone and looked at him a smile breeching across her face. "Mmm tasty."

"Don't you dare go getting any ideas now young lady."

"But Giles, you taste so good, I want you in my mouth." Buffy moved her mouth back to his collarbone biting down on him hard enough to leave teeth marks, afterwards licking the red area only so she could bite down on him more and more, getting harder with her teeth each time causing Giles to moan uncontrollably. When Buffy finished and made sure she left a bruise she looked at him and then to the other side of his collarbone licking her lips as he pulled her chin forward to his lips and he kissed her passionately.

After he parted away from his own kiss he gently ran his fingers threw her tangled hair. "Tell me your fantasies."

"Huh?"

"The fantasies you have about me, tell me the first one that comes to mind."

"Hmm, okay. Well, there was this one, I can't remember which order it falls in but it's the first that comes to mind… You were wearing the usual Tweed, and I was trying the best I could to catch your eyes with a skirt and blouse that accented my breasts, that doesn't mean you were looking. But it was a hot day that day and you were sweating profusely, and so when it came time for training, you had lasted about a minute before you took off your jacket and rolled your sleeves up to your elbows. Hmm, I had to change out of my skirt and into shorts and we went into a rough sparring match, and as I lost my balance you toppled over me, which doesn't happen to often, you were straddling me, and I could feel what I most desired pressed against me and I moaned. I looked at you embarrassed, and you pressed yourself harder against me causing another moan as I felt you get suddenly very hard, the hunger in your eyes, and you pressed against me again moaning yourself, I bit at my bottom lip and you then brought yours down to mine, and for the first time in my life I felt my insides melt. You whispered into my ear how you wished I was wearing my skirt, cause then you could easily take me right there without all the work, you softly kissed my ear and placed your hands at the button of my shorts making sure I wasn't wearing anything below my waist. You stood quickly and ridden yourself of everything below your waist as well and came back down on me, kissing me harder than before, I welcomed your tongue willfully and was very ready for you. I wrapped my hand wonderfully around your hard shaft wanting you so badly inside me, making sure you knew that as I pleasured you with one hand for only a short time. You didn't ask any questions, you already knew the answers as I pulled my hand away and you finally pressed yourself into me, not caring that I was a virgin or anything, you wanted release and I wanted you to let your let yourself go, relax into me and to become one with me…"

Buffy was biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes shut tight from any possible look that Giles was going to give her while she told him what she fantasized about in her head and she felt a kiss on her cheek, which brought her eyes to open and she looked at him, he was still wearing the same look he had before she started to talk. "That's a very interesting fantasy you've got."

"I have more in my head, and in my diary."

"I want to read it, I want to know."

"Sure, you have a right to know don't you? My diary is in the car with my other clothes."

"You brought it?"

"Yeah, while you sleep I sneak out and write down thoughts and things that actually happened."

"You'll allow me to read it?"

"Only the fantasies about you."

"There are others?"

"Perhaps." Giles chuckled a bit and looked to the side to the entrance of the cave and smiled as he saw a familiar orange light. "It's morning Buffy." She turned her head and smiled and brought her lips to his as she removed herself from him as she threw him his shirt and he removed himself from their clothes and they got dressed, happy to have their clothes back. Giles took with glee the advantage to hook Buffy's harness up once again and she giggled as he did so, letting him lead her back out and repelled them the rest of the way down safely.

Buffy giggled as Giles helped her out of her harness and reached into the back of his car where she was stashing her secret diary. "Here it is." Buffy handed it over to him not fighting and he opened it looking at the inscription that laid in the front. 'Diary Of Buffy A. Summers… My Dark Watcher Fantasies.' Giles smiled and opened it to the first page looking at the date she had wrote it and started to read the first entry as she stood there blushing knowing exactly what he would find on the first entry.

"Giles looks good today, yes he is always in tweed, but he still looks damn good in it nonetheless, his butt and cock hiding from my view, that doesn't mean I don't catch a glimpse of the things I most desire from this man. Hmm, he's a good man, kind and loving, and he takes care of me, I love him for that, but he doesn't see me the way I see him… Not only is he smart in like everything, but he's sexy too, the time we spend together sparring and training is my favorite time, my reasons? Because mostly I get him all to myself, no Willow or Xander there ruining what thoughts I have by their annoying end of the world talk, I save the world all the time, so could I just please get a moment to look over _my _Watcher's body and fantasize!?

Anyway, we were sparring today, and man was he sweating, mmm, what I would I give just to have him inside me. I ended up straddling him as I was sitting right on top of his cock, and I could feel it, I almost moaned but didn't, I mean, if he knew… But there I was on top of him and I completely lost track which caused him the upper advantage as he was now on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. I swore that for one second I saw lust in his eyes but it went away as he naturally started to spat off about how I should pay attention otherwise I would end up dead.

Giles is defiantly one for the lectures, thing is, is he thinks I don't listen but I do, I listen immensely, it's just sometimes my mind wonders into different places, places like his hair. I LOVE his hair, ugh I just want to run my hands through it, in a completely nonsexual way, although when we're sparring and I just happen to see it glisten from his sweat I want to run my hands through it more, AND HIS JAW, talk about perfect… God I just want to eagerly run my tongue up it and taste his skin, his beautiful bronzed skin, how it shines when he sweats.

Mmm, what I would give to see him naked and sweating, my tongue running up his jaw while one hand in his hair and another around his pulsing cock, him biting down hard on my shoulder as I moan pleasurably, his hands roaming my torso and wet, _wet _core. I want him bad and he knows it, he moans into my hand's steady movements and finally gives up and thrusts deep into me, I scream and moan loudly not even caring if anyone heard and wrap my hands tightly in his hair. He moans with me, pleasure surging through him so hard I can feel it, it feels good, sooooo goooood, I need him to finish fast, I don't care about him taking his time right now, I need him to come inside me, I want to feel him in every possible motion and action.

OH GOD! I'm screaming now, mostly his name, I'm telling him and commanding himself to release into me, he allows himself to let go and pounds ever harder into me, and I feel like I'm going to be split in half, but I keep moaning and screaming as I feel myself nearing my own orgasm, and when I feel his body start to jerk I let go and I could feel myself get tighter around him as he continued to come and thrust hard inside of me. He's screaming too, not as much but every once and a while my name would pass his lips, and I moaned as both his and my body relaxed from the intensity we just went through. My fingers still running through his hair as I bite down on my lip and he turns to look at me… Then I woke up knowing it was a dream, every moment feeling real and perfect as I now lay in my bed restless and extremely frustrated… End Entry; 2:42 AM."

Giles moved his hands to his pants, readjusting the now straining erection that he had and closed the black book looking straight up at Buffy. "Uh- that was um, uh."

"I know, most of them are like that, some a little different, but mostly the same."

"You're a good writer, great really."

"Uh Giles, are you gonna be okay?" Buffy pointed to his hand as he continued to rub the grown bulge in his pants and she kneeled before and unzipped his pants. "You want some help?" Buffy moved his pants down and Giles gasped at the feeling of her freeing his rock hard member as she slipped it easily in her mouth and moved around it sucking and kissing and licking. Giles moaned in her movements and she looked up at him with her eyes, her head still bobbing to make sure she didn't tease him and just gave him what she knew he wanted, release.

Buffy only had to continue a little more before Giles tried to pull himself away from her as he felt that at any minute he would explode, but Buffy held him in place, he needed to do this as much as she wanted it. His entire body then shook and she let the white cream completely fill her mouth, a little bit flowing out as she attempted to swallow all that he was letting out and she looked up at him when she was done. Giles smiled and helped her to her feet wiping the access off her chin. "Thank you, but next time-"

"Don't?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Good." Giles ran her hand down the side of her face and bent to kiss as she backed away, hesitantly. "It's okay Buffy, I'm not afraid to kiss you."

"But I just-"

"I know, it's fine." Giles lifted her face and kissed her deeply, the small thrill of tasting himself on her tongue making him aroused again, and he pushed her body to his car as he pressed her down onto the hood. Buffy laughed and he went back to her face kissing harder and harder as if trying to claim her tongue for his own, letting him do what he wanted, Buffy moved her hands to his boxers taking them off and threw them towards where his pants were laying as he pulled down her shorts and panties. Buffy moaned pleading him and he thrust himself into her without hesitation.

Buffy moaned and grabbed onto his still covered back, not even caring that it was there and moved against him as she looked deep into his lustful eyes and she smiled, it was same look she had seen a glimpse of in her dream. She then ran her hand through his hair moaning at the feel of it in her fingers and ran her tongue eagerly up his jaw, the sweat, salt and stubble driving her a more intense feeling as he moaned and placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and then without announcing his plans bit down on the skin in front of him as she screamed out his name with intensity.

Giles then felt her core tighten around him as she reached her intense orgasm and before he could control himself and he let himself go, coming hard and fast inside of his Slayer. Buffy's eyes shot open as she felt him and looked at him for a brief moment before throwing her head back and arching her back off the car as her entire body shook more from the feeling.

Giles lead himself out of her carefully, trying to be careful with her extra sensitive body, Buffy sat up and placed her shorts back up and watched him as he dressed and he came back to her a smile on his face. "Was it better than your fantasy?"

Buffy stood from the car and kissed his jaw sweetly before she looked back into his questioning glare. "Much better, because it was real."

"Very real." Buffy smiled as he drew her into a soft kiss, trying not arouse anything in himself that might make him want to take her again in every other place of the desert. Finally he got himself into the drivers side and waited patiently for her to join him as he drove them back to their camp.

As soon as Giles stopped the car, Buffy made her way out of it and started to twirl herself about, he watched her awefully and walked over grabbing her hand and started to twist her faster. Buffy laughed and spun herself into his arms after getting too dizzy, Giles let himself chuckled as he brought her to his lips for a small tender kiss. "Happy to be back or something?"

"A bit, this way I can take a nap."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine, would you like to be tucked in?"

"I can do it myself." Giles kissed her again, keeping his kisses small and tender as she released herself from his hold and walked towards the tent turning and watched as he stared. "Wake me up for dinner."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy smiled and made her way into the tent as Giles went over and picked up the soaking wet blanket she had set out days ago and placed in the car, and took out another blanket, setting it in the same place as he sat down with Buffy's fantasy diary and opened it once more.

"Wonder if he knows what I'm writing, he's looking at me while I write this and I'm wondering if he knows that I'm not taking notes but I'm actually writing about him, wonder how he would react if he knew… Today is a nice day, perfect weather (No sweating for Giles) but it's still a wonderful day outside, and here I am stuck inside of the stuffy library- no wait, I like it here, Willow and Xander have yet to arrive and Giles is pacing about, he's so cute when he paces, I'm not all to worried though, it's not his 'it's the end of the world' type paces so yay… I complained to him already that it was too nice a day to be sitting in here, but I wonder if he knows I don't mean it, I love the library, the books, the smell, and oh yes, that's where my Watcher practically lives, when in doubt I'll find him here…

Giles just went into his office, I watched his little butt as he did so and giggled to myself, it's a nice butt perfectly shaped, I wonder what it would feel like to grab it and squeeze, mmm firm (I can only guess)… I'm watching him every once in a while, he's sitting at his desk writing, wonder if it's for his little Watcher diary; The Buffy Chronicles… His voice is reaching my ear, he's calling for me, and doesn't sound happy, be right back…

(Busy getting scolding at most likely).

BACK! Giles did NOT scold me, that's a goal I have achieved so far, mmm, and while I was in there, watching him hide behind his desk I wanted something, (yes while I was in there I fantasized about him) I had one bad thought and I almost practically let myself moan out my desires, anyway here it went….

I went into his office and he asked me to sit down, and of coarse like the good girl I am I did, he looked up from his writing, his eyes holding something within them, a secret, a dark secret, I watched them immensely and let myself drown inside the beautiful greenish, blueish and grayish colors swimming about my body and ate me whole… So there I was lost in his eyes, his words coming out, they sounded as if they were purrs, what was he saying? (Giles speak) "- And I know it's difficult for you, but I want an answer." What? What did he ask me? I was so lost in his eyes I didn't know what I should say, but it normally had something to do with training or something and I always agreed to putting more time into it, even if I argue with him a bit, but I still agree, and so here comes my big ass mouth speaking for me when I give him a shy, "yes."

I was so lost, but then next thing I knew was he was standing over me, gesturing with hands and eyes for me to stand, I felt so confused and just stood and then, like it were nothing, he brought my lips to his, so warm, so soft, and sooooo delightfully yummy. I relaxed into his kiss, like with his eyes I lost myself within him, but now even more so now that his lips were pressed against me, he was hungry for me, I could tell by the way he gently forced his tongue into my mouth, his taste was divine, and I felt like I would die right there…

But when Giles stopped the kiss everything ended, like this wonderful kiss was holding me to him and when he stopped I died… I'm still trying to wrap my head around what he actually said to me, my brain focused on eyes and lips today, not that bad, it's a work in progress (even though I still want to run my hands through his sweat soaked hair as he continually pounds into me with no signs of stopping…) Now I get to train, I can tell cause Giles removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he's like a robot, he follows the same actions everyday… Maybe I'll straddle him today, mmm, maybe tussle his hair as I sit on top of him, and tell him that he lost, a playful flirt… Maybe he won't notice and just get irritated, or maybe he'll pull me down for a kiss (that's not likely, but still a girl can dream…) End Entry; 3:37 PM."

Giles smiled to himself and closed his eyes remembering that moment in time, as she in fact did over power him that day and ended up straddling him, him looking into her eyes as she smiled playfully telling him he lost and running her fingers playfully through his hair. He wished sheepishly that he knew about her diary then, if he did he would of pulled her into that not so likely kiss, Giles ran his hand through his hair trying his hardest to make it the way Buffy had done it.

Giles hated himself right now, he hated what he had been doing, every step, from the top of the rock to the inside of the cave, to on the ground, and he really, really hated himself for taking advantage of her on the hood of his car. It was wrong and he knew it too, he couldn't stand himself, he was getting aroused by the simplest look now, wanted her again and again and that was wrong. Giles even wanted her now, he wanted to march into the tent and take her body for his own again and again until she cried for him to stop.

It was not him, he knew very well what was controlling his urges, he wondered if she noticed, if she saw the darkness in his eyes. Giles lit a small fire for himself and made himself a lunch as he regretfully picked up the black diary and opened it to where he left off.

"I tussled his hair, yep, it was just as perfect and felt as great as I thought it would. I can still feel his brown locks curling around my fingers, it was rich, luscious, and silky smooth to the touch! I just wish I could do it more often, but I don't want him to know this secret, which I now consider more of a guilty pleasure, because I know that any and every chance I get I'm going to take a small advantage of him, or full advantage… (New thoughts in my head about bondage and Giles) I can't stop, now every night it's a new dirty dream about Giles taking me, in the stacks, in the book cage, in his office on his desk, under his desk, on the library counter, up against the door… Sorry lost my train of thought, right, dreams… They happen every night, and I' not even thinking of Giles before I go to bed, at least I try not to, I mean there's Angel, he's dark and gorgeous, but he's not Giles, also, WAY older, vampire actually, and everyone hates him because of that fact…

Anyways, this one day I was in the library early, I had a question for Giles (serious world ending question) it was nice to have a reason as I sat waiting for him at his desk and he came in and greeted me, not surprised at all, more worried, I love it when he worries about me, makes me feel special… There I was sitting in that same chair I always sat in and he came in, but this time it was different, he forgot to shave this morning, UGH OH MY GOD, he looked so rugged, I just couldn't resist as I went up to him giggling and ran my hand over the morning stubble, MMMMMM YE GADS! Ugh I wanted him to move that face all over my body more, as I felt my breathing quicken, I quickly asked my question and he told me he would look into it, and like as I said before him being a guilty pleasure, I patted the side of his face as I said thank you and reluctantly went to class… End Entry; 9:25 AM."

Giles smiled running his hand across his face, he hadn't shaved once since they've been here, he wondered if Buffy noticed, he placed the book down, even though he had permission he felt guilty about leafing through the fantasies she had about him. Though it was now an addiction, and he needed to know every detail of her brain, he picked it up against himself and opened it to the next entry, feeling horrible before he started to take in the words with his eyes.

"Hmm, remember when I had that thought about using bondage on the dear Watcher? Well I just had this intense dream, and I was ACTUALLY moaning in my sleep, My mother just left my room after checking if I was okay, opps… I told her I was having a nightmare, she bought it, apparently she can longer tell the difference between pleasure and fear. Anyways… The place was of coarse the school library, I've never seen Giles anywhere else in the school, but whatever, and we were training, when I brought up a question, (Buffy Speak) "Giles, what if you get kidnapped and they finally tied you up, and of coarse you would be knocked out."

"Hey." I giggled and he went into his office for a brief moment taking out a large rope, I felt my eyes widen and he just chuckled menacingly as he climbed the stairs and wrapped the rope about a banister, all I could do was stand there frozen in place, Giles called me up there, and I started to walked towards him, something pulling me towards this man, I was scared to death, but I went up the stairs and left only about two inches between me and him. Giles stared at me, not moving his position and sat down by the rope as he looked to it and then me. "Would you mind helping me Buffy?" I swear I could feel his body get warmer as I tied his hands to the banister and made sure he couldn't move them, and as soon as I did I started to run my hands down Giles' body, he protested and begged me to stop, but that just drove me deeper into the fantasy of my hands on him.

I couldn't stop rubbing down Giles' body and he struggled a bit, it wasn't until I placed my hands on his belt did he start to yell at me. I ignored him and took off his pants and boxers in one motion, I moaned as I saw that he was aroused and moved my hands over him and started to pump up and down in slow movements. Giles moaned against his will, his hips meeting with my thrusting hand as I sped up and slowed down, making the thrill torturous. I then removed the bottom potion of my clothes and he just watched, completely helpless and I moved myself onto Giles' erection, he moaned with delight and I cried out in pain which soon changed into moans of pleasure and held his chest as I moved steadily against him, I reached up and untied the bound hands, wanting him to touch me everywhere as he placed his hands immediately at my hips thrusting me down harder upon himself.

I couldn't stop moaning, ugh it was like our bodies needed this, I completely forgot about everything else as the world floated away from us, we were lost in each other, Giles still thrusting me down upon him. I was so lost inside of his movements, that I probably wouldn't of even realized if the entire school was in the room, even if they were and I didn't notice, I wouldn't stop, I wouldn't of stopped if the Hellmouth below opened and swallow us there whole.

I was moving so hard against Giles, so hard I was afraid I would set him on fire, and we felt like that, but he just moaned with me, our moans were more like breathless screaming, we were lost in each other, no possible way of escape, we were gone, complete with each other. Now I was whole and I knew he felt the same about me, there he was holding me, his soul shining as bright as the sweat on his brow. I ran my hands through his hair and Giles moaned loudly this time, I then heard a whimper come from deep inside his throat, he was as ready as I was to finish, but it seemed so soon to me, and I shook my head, insisting he might control himself and last longer, but he couldn't and I knew it was perfectly true as he surrendered himself completely to his orgasm.

Giles' body shook hard below me as he bucked me down more fiercely making me reach my own climax as I started to arch my back and jolt powerfully with wave after wave of ocean pleasure surge through me. It was when I collapsed down onto my Watcher's sweat covered chest did I feel my mother's arms around me and when I woke in a heavy sweat… I still can't seem to catch my breath, I need to know now, what's it's like to have him inside me, if it really feels as if it's just the two of us living in the world, like a wild fire, hot, passionate, and consuming… But he would never agree to that, unless… No I couldn't, could I? I'm going to plan a trip, just the two of us, a semi-romantic summer vacation, maybe just maybe he'll say yes and I will finally see the man I love the way I want too… I'm going to do it, ask him. End Entry; 1:59 AM."

Giles turned the page looking at for much more there was to read when he heard a noise behind him and turned his head. "Buffy." He closed the book and sat it down as he stood and drew her into his arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Is it dinner time yet? I'm a little hungry."

"I can make something for us." Buffy smiled and sat down on the new blanket he had set out for them and she watched the small fire and looked to her diary. "How's the reading?"

"Buffy, I- I-" He picked up the book and opened it looking through the pages once more, and then without a moments hesitation he threw it into the fire and Buffy looked at him shocked as he sat himself next to her. "I'm not a fantasy, I'm real, and Buffy even though your extremely imaginative, I don't want to be a part of that world. If you want, I'll buy you another diary, but I want us in there, I want the Buffy I feel in love with writing how she felt during something, how I felt. Understand?"

"Of coarse."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, it didn't mean much to me, it was mostly stupid dreams."

"They weren't stupid, I love your dreams, but as you've noticed before, real is always better."

"Yeah, got it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy felt tears in her eyes but hid them well, as he made their dinner and they ate in comfortable silence and after they were done eating they relaxed with each other and watched as the sun set and as the moon rose, bringing out the stars once more.


	6. Little Reminders

Little Reminders

It was down to the final days of staying in the desert, neither Buffy or Giles would bring up that subject, but mainly enjoyed their time together, just climbing rocks and making love whenever they wanted to. It was when they were sitting under the stars once again, the fire roaring and their stomachs full from dinner, when things made a turn. Giles sitting next Buffy once more after he cleaned up the dirty dishes and wrapped his hand around hers, Buffy stared into the stars a smile washing over her face as he then broke the silent air, staring upwards with her. "Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that shooting star the day you couldn't sleep? You wished for something magical to happen."

"Mmm of coarse. But hasn't something magical already happened? I mean us?"

"Yes I consider this very magical, and I want to help make the moment last. I know its going to be difficult maybe almost impossible to pretend this never happened, but I want to give you something, something just to remind you."

Buffy was looking at him now, her smile still on her face making the stars seem like nothing and he found himself staring at her instead. "A gift Giles? You're giving me a gift?"

"I would like to, yes." Buffy nodded a little nervous as he reached behind him and received a small box and sat it down in front of her. "Now before you open it, I would like to tell you that this belonged to my grandmother, who was a Watcher-"

"Giles I can't take something like that."

"I'm not done talking, let me finish. My grandmother had my father and then of coarse I came along, the line of being a Watcher passes through your family line, so naturally I was told and my father gave me this. It not only belonged to my grandmother, but it actually belonged to her Slayer, and it belonged to my fathers potential Slayer. When I was told to come to you I was supposed to give it to you… Now you may open it."

"Giles-" Buffy reached for the box and opened it taking out a small gold cross necklace, even through she had a lot of them it was something that meant the world to him and therefore it meant the world to her. "It's so beautiful Giles, I love it."

"I'm glad, really glad, that means a lot to me." Buffy moved over to him and sat so that she faced him and wrapped her legs around his waist and she kissed his mouth passionately. "Help me put it on?" Giles took the offered necklace in his hands and Buffy lifted her hair for him, making sure it was off her neck. He moved his hands holding the necklaces' ends and brushed her neck as he leaned himself into her neck and hooked it into the back of her neck. Giles moved his face away and traced his fingers over the necklace chain.

Buffy placed her hand on the cross and one of Giles' hands met with hers, she moved her lips over his hand giving him a small kiss. "Why haven't you given me this before?"

"I didn't know how to, it's such a divine and sensual thing that I wanted my timing to be right."

"Giles you could of wrapped this around my neck the day we met when you stood behind me at the Bronze and I would of fully accepted it, loved and cherished it as much as I do now."

"I wanted my timing to be perfect Buffy. Giving it to you now, it is perfect, a show of love as well as showing you are mine."

Buffy smiled more and kissed him again, and he moved her face back down kissing her harder. "I love you so much Buffy."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Liar." Giles tilted his head and moved into her ear kissing her neck and lobe, "I can prove myself."

"Can you now?"

"I can if you want me too."

"No need."

"How come?" Giles moved away from her neck, his face washing over with curiosity and she continued. "Because I already know your love for me is grand you sexy beast."

Giles let himself growl, causing Buffy to giggle and she moved into a deep kiss that he offered to her, Giles parted for a moment and nuzzled his nose against hers causing another giggle. "You want to take this inside the tent?"

"Mmm no, take me here, under the stars." Giles smiled and started to kiss her again as she moved herself off him and he moved her steadily down on her back. Buffy shivered as he took off her shirt and she slowly removed his. He kissed her still covered chest lightly and she reached behind herself unhooking her bra as he simply helped her take it off slowly. Even through they had been together like this many times, Giles' breath still caught in his throat as he traced her well toned still forming abs. "So beautiful, You're so very beautiful, did you know that?"

"No."

"Do you believe me? Believe I find you extremely gorgeous?"

"Yes."

"Why do you believe me? What makes you think I'm not lying to you?"

He was watching her face, as she stared back and forth between his hand and his eyes. "You have never lied to me, as long as I've known you, you always speak the truth."

"Hmm, you know me so well."

"It's called observing."

"You observe me?"

Giles placed his hands at her pants and started to pull them off, she lifted her hips for him as he did so and continued their small conversation. "I like to watch you, you have a certain way of doing everything and it's sexy, even when you walk."

"I'm sexy when I walk?" Giles stood still staring over her young sixteen year old body, not even remembering the girl before him was still a girl, since they have been here he could not look at her like she was still a girl in his eyes, now to him she was a grown beautiful, woman who was desperately in love with him. "Yeah." Buffy's voice broke his steady concentration over her body and Buffy moved her hands to his pants and help him out of them as he kicked them to the side and sat himself next to her.

Giles kissed her slowly, she had learned everything that he wanted to teach her, their time hadn't even been spent on training anymore, it was focused on lessons and kissing every inch of each others bodies. Buffy watched him as he traced her legs, that seemed to be his favorite thing to trace out with his hands, even if she hadn't shaved since they left, or hasn't showered herself, she never brought it up she was too happy to receive and give him kisses she didn't notice the small things anymore. "Your legs are perfection Buffy."

"Hmm."

"They are."

"Thank you." Giles smiled and kissed her and she moved him so that he laid on his back, he let her control this, he had yet to give her the control she normally had in other situations. Now he gave over to her fully and she looked at him nervous when he set his hands on her hips, and urged her to move over him. "Giles- what are you-"

"It's okay, I want you to control it this time."

"I'm not sure how."

"Move against me, as you always do, I'll lead you through the steps."

"Is this a new lesson?"

"If it would help you to think of it as one." Buffy smiled and let her body follow his pulling herself over him and he moved his hand to her neck and brought her face down for a few sinful kisses as he slowly guided his other hand so he could enter her and she begun her slow movements. Giles kept his hands at her hips steadily guiding her body up and down as she sat up slowly, sending him in deeper, Buffy moaned at the feeling as Giles just grunted at their slow pace, but if he wanted her to learn, he needed for her to get comfortable.

Buffy moved a little faster as Giles then started to move his hips against her, meeting her slow thrusts, he grunted as she set her hands at his chest and moved even faster. This is what he wanted, what he needed to finish, but he worried for one thing, if she would move away from him in time before he risked everything he had, and came inside her again. He couldn't let that happen, but he had to trust her, with everything in her control, he had to trust she would respect his wishes and move away from him, Buffy felt herself getting to the edge of complete finishing.

She knew Giles was right there with her and she dug her nails into his chest as he gripped her hips tighter making her come hard and fast, her inner muscles tightening around him as he tried to tell her to remove herself and he let himself go making her shudder and shake and collapse down on his body. Not caring he was still inside her, still extremely hard, he flipped himself over as he then begun to make frantic moves to release himself once more.

Buffy cried out for him to stop, but he didn't listen, he kept going and she cried out in the pain of not being able to rescue herself, seeing how she made herself weaker from the first wave of sexual pleasure that was now long gone as she then came again against her will, she couldn't stop, and Giles showed no signs of stopping as she continued to cry and scream. Finally after another few more minutes and around Buffy's fourth orgasm Giles released himself to his full content, filling the weeping Slayer beneath him.

Giles stood and looked down at Buffy who still cried as she then made a hurry and covered herself up with her clothes and made her way into the tent not saying a thing to him. Giles let himself release the stray tear that was in his eye and followed her quietly and sat down at her feet as she just cried into the pillow. "Buffy?"

Giles waited a bit, but after he got no response he just continued. "I- I am so sorry, I- I lost control, I didn't mean to- to do that to you. I hope you understand that I love you so much, and I would never try to hurt you, and I- I _know _I hurt you out there, I do apologize for that, I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I hope you'll forgive me. Goodnight and sweet dreams luv."

Giles moved from the end and changed into his pajamas as he then got onto his side of the deflated mattress, he let more tears run down his face and he felt her hand on his side and he faced her despite the fact that seeing her hurt face would of probably kill him. Buffy was still crying, not as much and then she surprised him by kissing his lips softly. "I love you Giles, I can forgive you, but not right now, I understand you never meant to hurt me, I'm okay, sore, but okay. Sweet dreams Watcher mine." Giles placed his hand on her before she retreated from him and kissed her softly forcing her to fall under his spell and backed off her. "Thank you."

"I'll forgive you tomorrow."

"Oh dear lord what are you going to make me do?"

"You'll see." Giles chuckled, glad she made a small advance of letting herself forgive him for the actions he preformed earlier and she moved over him and let herself fall asleep in his tight embrace. Giles held her as she fell asleep so easily, her body heavy against him and beautiful, how could he use her like he did? He hated himself again, the animal inside him trying to take over and break free almost cost him the person he cared for more than anything, he would not let this happen, he had to end it all, before the animal brakes lose and kills any remaining part of his relationship with her he could be able to have after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles woke, he didn't remember falling asleep, but he was still well rested and his eyes were hazy, he looked to Buffy her arms tightly wound around him as he still held onto her. Giles knew he had to do this, but letting her go would be the hardest thing he could think of happening. He felt her body stir and could already feel tears in in his eyes. Buffy moved her body against him like she always did in the morning, when she didn't get a response she looked up into his sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't express how much I love you Buffy-"

"Oh no, please no, not now." Buffy sat up shaking her head back and forth trying to get Giles' sudden words out of her head. "This can't happen, I know things were bad last night, but not this bad, I'm not ready to leave you."

She looked at him, tears flowing down her face at an already fast pace and he sat up placing his hand at the side of her face to steady her. "Shh, I know this is hard, I told you it would be."

"But you can't do this to me, not right now, I know there were issues last night- but I still love you. Please Giles, it's not the end of our trip yet."

"I can't have that happen to you again, I won't let myself do that to you again, it was wrong and I hurt you, and I don't- I can't have myself hurt you again."

"Please, I'm not ready." Giles looked into her face, he could tell that she forgave him, she loved him so much and wasn't ready to let go and he regretfully enclosed his arms around her. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- it's okay, I'm still here with you, I love you so much, so very much."

Buffy looked at him kissing his face over and over and sunk in his hold letting herself go, her body shaking and she shook her head back and forth disagreeing to what she had went through as he just refused to let her go, he wanted to make sure she would be okay from his sudden change of heart. "Did you know that I love you so much I can't form words, that the very idea of losing you, of having this vacation end terrifies me to no end? I don't want to leave you, I never ever want to leave you, I can't, I've fallen completely in love with you, and I can't stop, and god knows if I'll ever be able to. Please don't think I don't love you, I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Buffy looked at him still disagreeing with his words. "You could never hurt me, even last night, I wasn't hurt, I was helpless and I was scared, but never hurt."

"I still don't know how you can forgive me for that, it was rape."

"I know that very well, but I love you, I love you much it hurts to breath. What you did to me doesn't change how I feel, I still love you Giles. I have a feeling I always will, no matter what you do, I will _always _love you."

"And I will _always _love you."

"I wanted to not have this talk."

Giles chuckled and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I know, but we need to have to have it."

"No we don't, we can just make love and forget everything."

"Shh, we can very well make love afterwards."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"That's my girl, my beautiful girl… I'm finding everything that I do with you makes me love you more, and it's becoming more difficult to think I can stop loving you, I don't think I've ever been in love like this, and I don't think I could ever love another as much as I love you."

"You can't be alone forever Giles, I want you find someone else."

"Don't ask me to do that, are you going to?"

"I've never been in love, but I know that what I have with you will never be replaced, but I still have to move on with my life, just like you do."

"Look at that, my girl is grown."

"I'll always be your girl?"

"Buffy, I have loved many women, but I have never loved one as much as I love you, you will always be mine, until the day you die, you are bound to me and only me."

Giles tapped the necklace that was on her neck pointing out that even if the relationship was ending he still had her as _his _Slayer. Buffy feel back into his hold kissing him deeply and he pulled away. "I promise you I will find someone else, but I have you know I'll never love them more than you."

"Miss Calendar seems to like you."

Giles chuckled and kissed her again. "Do you want me to be with her?"

"I'm not to happy about thinking of you and someone else, but I want you to stay happy. I've seen the way you've looked at her, it kills me, but I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Thank you Buffy, but I'm not going to rush into another relationship, I can't, not after what we have shared all these weeks."

"It's not like I'm asking you too, I'm asking you to be happy. Before this trip, she made you smile, I've never seen you happier with another person, so she seems right for you, especially to help you get over me."

"I don't want to get over you, hell I highly doubt that I'll ever get over you."

"Make love to me." Giles didn't hesitate and kissed her passionately pushing her under him with strong hands, he ran his hands down the front of her pajama top and pulled away her bottoms, bruises from last night hung around her hips and he kissed them trying to tell Buffy he was sorry again and she moaned and sat up removing his things as he just gently let himself guide into her with a steady caution and love. When he finished Buffy kissed his sweat glazed chest and ran her hands in through his hair. "I'm hungry now."

"Stay here, I'll go make breakfast for you."

"That sounds nice. Can I get pancakes?"

"Buffy I can't make-" Giles looked into her eyes, her begging for the pancakes she wanted, and gestured for her to stand. "Get dressed, something nice, okay? I'll be right back." Buffy dressed, and waited patently for Giles to come back, but when he came back he didn't say anything as he grabbed up the messed clothes and deflated bed and left back outside the tent. Buffy then got curious and followed him outside and watched as he packed up his car once more, tears regaining in her eyes.

"Are you taking me home?"

Giles stopped, sensing she was distressed and kissed her mouth vigorously. "You want pancakes, I figured the rest of our trip could be spent in a hotel, shower, real food, and since we don't seem to be training, I figured why not? And I found Mr. Gordo." Buffy smiled happily taking the pig and more happy to be getting back to civilization and helped him pack the rest of everything including the tent.

Buffy was happy to be at a hotel and as soon as Giles checked them in Buffy danced happily about in their one bed room. "Ready for those pancakes Buffy?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go." Buffy smiled and kissed his mouth with passion as he simply returned it and led her from their room and to a restaurant, where they both ate healthily and afterwards were back in their room tangled together in the room's bed. "Did you enjoy your pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yes."

"Are your happy I shaved?"

Buffy looked at him, so used to when he was rugged only that morning, she ran her hand and then her tongue across his smooth jaw. "Mmm, I like it, very Gilesy." He chuckled and brought into another kiss and ran his hand through her silky smooth hair, and enjoyed the other parts of her body that were now clean and smooth. They chuckled with each other as they explored the spots that had already been explored, kissing and biting gently over each other and Giles rolled them accidentally to the floor, Buffy laughed lively and kissed his jaw thoroughly. "We're on the floor."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." They shared another kiss and smile as Giles untangled his legs and removed himself from her hold and helped her from the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Buffy raised herself from the floor holding the sheet firmly around her body and she opened it as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hmm, my Giles."

"Your Giles?"

"All mine."

"I don't ever remember becoming yours."

"I've marked you, all over."

"Really? I don't see any marks." Giles looked over his chest along with Buffy and she innocently reached behind her grabbing a small pocket knife and opened it up and Giles watched her as she set the sharp end on his chest. Buffy looked into his trusting eyes as she held back a few tears as he brushed the side of her face reassuring her. "It's okay, if you must."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it luv."

"Are you sure?"

"Mark me for yours." Buffy placed more pressure on the knife, her tears now more visible and he placed his hand against hers. "Let me help you."

"Giles no!-" Before she could protest more the knife cut into his skin and he groaned, as she then started to cut his skin, Buffy made a small 'B' in his chest and stopped, discarded the bloody knife to the floor and she looked to her bloody hand and his cut chest. Buffy was sobbing loudly now and he groaned again and placed his hand against the new marking on his body and he looked at her as she just stared at her bloody hand still. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked at him, first to where the blood poured messily through his fingers and then she looked to his still trusting and loving eyes and his free hand made it to her face. "I'm going to have to clean this up, it's pretty deep, why don't you wash up as well?" He turned and walked towards the bathroom and she heard the shower running and then loud groans from him with the occasional swear word.

Buffy moved into the bathroom, she noticed the shower curtain was closed and turned the sink's knob hearing another groan and swear word. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Buffy turned off the sink and opened the shower curtain, first looking to the blood running with the water , then to his wound and to his caring worried face. "You didn't wash your hand."

"Huh?" Buffy looked to her hand, the blood now somewhat dry and he reached over to it, and dragged her into his shower. "You need to wash it." He moved her hand under the water and she watched attentively as he rubbed it gently and watched as she saw the color of her skin turned from the stained red it was to the natural color it was supposed to be. Buffy looked to his wound that had stopped bleeding and saw the small little 'B' they had made in his skin. "Will it always be there?"

"It will fade with time, but I expect it to be there for a while. I'm marked now."

"I didn't-"

"Shh, it's perfectly fine, I like it, a little reminder." Buffy placed her hand to her necklace, she refused to take it off, it was the only thing she had that she had to remind her of their time together, and he looked to the mark and smiled. "See, little reminders."

"Your's hurt you."

"I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently under the running water and he laughed up into the faucet. Buffy turned the knob turning the water off and traced her fingers carefully over his cut. "I am okay Buffy."

"But now it's gonna scar."

"Yes, and it shall be there for quite some time before it just disappears and even then, it still will remain, for the remainder of my life."

"Cut me."

"What?"

"Mark me the way I marked you, I want it forever."

"Buffy-"

"Please, I have Slayer healing, it wouldn't last as long as your forever, but it would technically always be there, I want to."

"I could never-"

"You made me do it to you, so now cut me in return." Giles reached to the sink and grabbed a metal nail file that was packaged in plastic from the hotel, he unwrapped it and moved it over her skin lightly and looked at her. "Where would you like to be cut?" Buffy couldn't believe she asked him this, but she wanted it and she turned around forcing the cold metal to trace her back, as he spoke to her hoarsely. "Where do you want it?"

"Inner thigh, where nobody could see it if I wore a skirt." Giles turned Buffy and spread her legs open slightly as he moved her right leg so it rested on the rim of the tub-shower, he then set the file in the spot he thought would be perfect and intimate.

"Is it here you want it?" He was sitting on his knees now, his voice and eyes dark as the file and his fingers traced the area he wanted to cut. Buffy looked to where he was tightly holding her and nodded shyly and he kissed the area attentively, and looked back up to her holding the same expression. "Would you like an 'R' or a 'G'?"

"Huh?"

"I have a 'B' it stands for Buffy, which do you prefer, 'R' for Rupert? Or 'G' for Giles?"

"'G' I want it to be a 'G'" Giles traced lightly with the file on how he was going to place it on her thigh and she shivered. "Like that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Mark me for yours." Giles smiled darkly and started to cut into her skin, Buffy screamed and placed her hands to his shoulders automatically for support as she then screamed more as he finished quickly and turned on the shower as he threw the nail file away from himself realizing what he did and he looked to the 'G' That now laid in her skin and the 'B' that was on his chest right below his left pectoral.

Giles stood and looked to her crying face, her hands never leaving his shoulders and he moved to her body and held her tightly against him, beating against the pain he felt. Buffy cried into his neck, her leg stinging from the incision Giles made on her, he held her tightly apologizing for any pain that it had caused and kissed her shoulder lightly. "Lets get a band-aid on it."

Giles turned the shower off and Buffy dried herself off as he then sat her down on the edge of the tub and placed a band-air over her cut. He placed one on him as well and they made there way back into the room and dressed in their clothes. And afterwards he looked to her and smiled as she readjusted her necklace. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Perfectly fine, and you?"

"Extraordinary." Buffy smiled shyly and moved when he went to touch her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah-" She looked at him, tears in her eyes and his heart sunk. "I think it's time to take me home."

"We have only have two more days, do you not want them any more?" Giles held a look of hurt and she shook her head as she kissed him deeply. "No, I want them very much."

"And still you want to go home?"

"I don't know."

"Should I just start kissing you until we both get to distracted to continue this upsetting conversation?"

"Yes, you can do that." Giles chuckled and started to kiss her neck and ear hearing a short moan in response and soon they were undressing each other and quickly finding their way to the bed. Giles pushed her down steadily, normally he would love her until they both reached their happy moments, but he wanted to play with her, he wanted to tease her until she begged for more, pleaded with him to be with her.

Both of their clothes hit the floor fast, the upsetting conversation did not want to be brought up, so instead of talking Giles busied his mouth in her lower region bringing out sounds he had yet to hear. He moved his hands to where he was, just to tease and play with her more as she thrashed about looking for the release Giles didn't want to quite give her yet. "Mmm! Please, Giles! For the love of-" She moaned and whimpered more as Giles slid his fingers inside of her.

He chuckled darkly and stopped his movements when he felt her getting close to her own sexual release and kissed her body over until he reached her face, where as she passionately kissed him and wrapped her hand around his hardness giving him a good tug just enough for him to stop kissing her and moan loudly. Buffy giggled and he nodded as his stopped his teasing and he thrust inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy sleepily traced her fingers over his now uncovered cut, it started to look nice, it was going to sit there for a while and yet never go away, just like hers, she giggled happily and he looked at her smiled and placed his hand on hers. She smiled and kissed his cut and he moved her face to his. "Get some sleep luv, I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

"There is a carnival just outside of here, I figure it would be a nice-"

"Date?"

"Yes, if that's what you would like it."

"Perfect way to say goodbye."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, it's a date."

"I have a date with Giles." Buffy squealed happily and he kissed her again. "Good night luv."

"Goodnight Watcher mine." Buffy kissed his wound once more before settling herself on his chest and kissed his jaw until falling asleep.


	7. The End Pt 1 (Date)

The End Part One: Date

Buffy woke and kissed Giles awake, exited for their little date, even though it was, as she decided, the perfect way to say goodbye. They dressed and he drove her to the small little out of town carnival. Once Giles found a place to park he led Buffy into the fun area, she looked around at everything a smile running big across her face and looked to their little colored bracelets that let them on any ride and he looked at her. "What first? Fun House, House of mirrors?"

Buffy giggled and nodded. "House of mirrors."

Giles nodded and soon they found their way to the house and Giles led her inside as they walked about, every time Buffy hit her nose against a mirror Giles chuckled and kissed the tip and eventually he led her out of the confusing area. They laughed lively and he looked at her as she pointed to her next destination, The Tunnel Of Love. Giles just chuckled and they showed their bracelets once more before getting in the boat and they were off into the dark romantic ride.

When the ride started Giles intertwined his fingers with Buffy's causing a smile and a kiss as then soon he kissed her back and it was the end of the ride and they laughed hopelessly. "Now what ride Slayer mine?"

"Hmm, how does lunch sound?" Giles looked to his watch, surprised at the time and walked her to a small hotdog vender. "Two please." Buffy smiled happily as he handed over one and he thankfully paid the man as they ate while looking for their next ride.

As evening caught around they only had one ride to go, Giles had won Buffy a small little purple monkey and she giggled and laughed at him for the gesture, they were placing down their items and Giles escorted Buffy into the rocking seat. The man made sure they were safe and up they went, Giles wasn't to keen on being so high from the ground, but by the look on Buffy's face he eased into the Ferris Wheel's terror. Buffy's hand was griping hard onto his as they sailed higher and they now sat at the top and she looked around a little more panicked and he looked at her with his now steady gaze. "Is my Slayer scared of heights?"

"I feel a little uneasy." Buffy was now looking at him and he pointed from the outline of the wheel to the outskirts of Sunnydale. "See, just don't look down, I'm actually terrified right now."

Buffy looked back at his calm face and moved her hand down it. "You don't look scared."

"It's because I know that when I'm with you I'm safe." Buffy smiled and leaned her head against Giles' shoulder her hand's grip had loosened and they went around a few more times before they got off and walked the rest of the grounds when suddenly Buffy saw the next thing she wanted. Buffy watched with enormous fascination as the woman nicely spun the pink cone round and round, she giggled and laughed when she felt Giles' arm wrap around her waist and he leaned into her ear. "Close your eyes."

Buffy closed her eyes, still smiling and he moved his fingers to trace her lips, she giggled and he kissed her ear softly. "Open your mouth." Buffy parted her lips as his fingers then went away for a split second and she felt him still tracing about when suddenly a new thing went into her mouth and she started to laugh and turned to see the cotton candy in his hands. "Is it mine?"

"Yes." He handed it over to as she hopped and giggled with glee and started to eat the cotton candy and hit his nose with it as he laughed and she forced his head down so she could get it and they shared more laughter and happiness as the sun soon disappeared into the skyline. They were on the Ferris Wheel again, every other ride was either busy or closed and it seemed to be Buffy's favorite out of the entire area, he was holding her hand once more as she leaned against his shoulder and soon yawned and he looked to her with a smile. "Getting tired luv?"

"A little bit."

"Shall we leave now?"

"I don't want to ever leave, right here, right now, it's perfect." Giles hadn't even noticed now that the wheel had stopped with them at the top, he brushed her lips with his thumb and dragged out her bottom one before he leaned in and kissed her softly. Buffy returned his kiss as they were then interrupted by the carnival worker, they laughed before getting off and Giles apologized and dragged Buffy away from the fair as she then got into the car and he drove them silently back to their hotel.

Buffy got out and he walked them inside as she just sat in one of the chairs, not sure what to do. Giles walked about the room straightening up and he looked to her and grabbed her hands from her lap and pulled her to stand. "If you're feeling tired you should really get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Yes, neither do I, but I don't know if could handle your touch tonight, not if I can no longer have it tomorrow."

"Yeah, your probably right." Giles closed in closer on her and kissed her cheek slightly, she smiled and he kissed her again and again, soon and quickly bringing his lips with hers as she responded passionately and started to pull at his shirt as he brought them to the bed. "I've changed my mind."

"Me too." Giles kissed her harder and brought her down onto the bed, she removed his shirt and kissed the cut on his body, he chuckled and she continued kissing him till his pants and she tugged on them and worked them open and pulled them down and off, he grabbed her pulling her up to him and removed her shirt and pants. The rest of the night was strong and passionate, taking turns, taking time, loving each other until both were completely spent and out of energy. Buffy rested herself against him, her nose snuggled against his chin, he kept his arms securely around her and slowly fell asleep.


	8. The End Pt 2 (I Can't And Won't Say It)

The End Part Two: I Can't And Won't Say It

This time when Buffy woke she couldn't stand the feeling in her stomach, the time had come to say goodbye, they would get dressed and he would drive her to the school, making it there just before he knew her mom would arrive and he wouldn't see or talk to her until he saw her in school. Buffy didn't move, she wasn't ready to leave his side, this was just to perfect to be in his arms, he had purchased a diary for her, and it was filled with everything, from the lie to before the necklace, she would fill that out on the nights she wouldn't sleep, and there were going to be plenty of those, she had gotten too use to him underneath her.

Buffy felt empty they hadn't said a word of goodbye or anything and she already felt the tears form in her eyes, this was such a bad idea, she wanted to be with him, not just physically but _with_, she wanted to be his, to be considered only his, she didn't know what love was and she was sure that this was it, and she knew that not another would even come close to it. Her bottom lip quivered, her heart thumping hard against her chest and a tear falling to the man below, she felt his hands in her hair and looked up with a few more tears falling.

Giles held her tighter and she shook her head as he opened his mouth, she didn't want him to say a thing, this moment felt bad enough without even hearing the words she knew he was thinking. Buffy looked closer he held tears in his eyes as he set the hand that was in her hair to her face as she kept shaking her head in the same disagreeing way as she then mouthed the words. Giles coasted his thumbs over her tears, he wanted to shake his head yes, but he felt as if he didn't have the strength, not under her puppy dog eyes, he knew that he would never deny her a thing if that was the look she would give him.

Buffy placed her hand on his cut, more tears fell, his hand then rested on her necklace, he wondered if she would ever take it off, it seemed to be glued to her body the moment he set it around her. They stared at each other, tracing hands over small sensitive places, trying their best not to pass the point of no return and Buffy looked at him, her fingers tracing the 'B' over and over, "Giles."

He looked up from his movements upon her abs and looked her straight in her eyes as he then gestured with his head, still not saying anything, for her to continue. "I don't think I can live without you, you are the most important person in my life, you have to spend your life training, teaching, showing, helping me until you see fit, or I die, and who knows I could die tomorrow. So preferring you don't answer, I want to stay here, I don't care what people think, I don't care about school, I don't care about anything, but you, I can't live without you in my arms. I'm sorry Giles, but I'm never going to stop loving you, and I can't even think of moving on it hurts so much, I hurt all the time when I think that one day I won't wake to your face. I love you so much, I can't, I am sorry that if you do, but I can't let you go- I won't make it without you."

Buffy's tears were flowing, and she sunk herself deep in his chest, he held her tightly as she cried, he couldn't think of anything to say, how could he tell her that he too loved her more than life itself, that he hurt when he thought of this moment, that before he realized she was awake that he just couldn't move or let her go because he was scared that if he did he would die? He didn't know where to start. "Buffy."

This time she looked up at him, her tears flowing silently and he smiled softly at how beautiful she could still be even when her nose was red, and her puffy red eyes, he still found her enchanting. "I- I'm finding it difficult, everything, nothing, things were so simple before this trip. Love has been in my life before I assure you, but not like this, this is- consuming, I can't tell you enough how much it would kill me to see you walk away, so I decided I can't let you go either, and that's the thing, I'm never going to let you go Buffy, god I can't, I would die, I love you so much, that if I lost you I would lose myself… I don't think we could end this, not for anything, not even for the world. I love you, I love you so much, we'll never be able to say goodbye… You should never let go someone once you catch them, you must hold and cherish them as if they are the most valuable, delicate, possession you could ever own. You are my possession, and I'm gonna hold you close and protect you and love you, I will never let you go, I promise."

Buffy let more tears fall, he was now the same as her, flowing tears and a red nose, she sunk into his chest again as they both refused to let each other of their arms, today was defiantly going to be a long day. Buffy moved to his neck, kissed him there as he kissed her shoulder, still both never once faltering their hold on one another's bodies. "I love you Buffy Summers."

"I love you Rupert Giles."

"Slayer."

"Watcher."

"Friend."

"Lover." Giles kissed her harder, nibbling a bit on her shoulder as she then moved him inside of herself and he moaned, letting them both get completely lost in each others movements, when they finished they still held tightly to on another, their fingers intertwined with each others, the moment frozen, perfect again. Buffy rained kisses on him, her body still fully attached to his, she smiled at him brightly as he just returned the beautiful smile and received the slow kiss she gave him, he brushed her hair with his fingers, both had barley another word to each other, and this was it, the moment that would kill them. "We have to go Buffy."

"I know."

"We have to get dressed."

"Yes." Buffy moved away from him and he moved away from her, he dressed in his full tweed suit and turned to her and she turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I almost forgot, tweed."

"Yes, I do say it feels strange to me as well."

"You should loosen it up, rid the waistcoat." He removed the jacket and she helped him with the buttons of the item and slid it down his shoulders as he then replaced his jacket. "Better?"

"Much, still Gilesy, although you can still wear them if you want."

"Planned on it, but now I have something new, in a way."

"I love you."

"I love you too, let's get in the car." Buffy nodded and he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and she looked at him. "It's not goodbye yet." She smiled and walked a little happier to his car and got in, he drove them to the school, trying not to exactly be to fast and when he reached it he pulled round back and helped her with her things and waited with her, hands back together firmly. Buffy saw her mom pull up and she looked to him. "You are the first man I've ever loved, and I'll never stop loving you, even when I love someone else, and when they think they had the honor in sharing my gift, no that will always be yours, I offered it to you and you accepted. I'll be waiting, for as long as it takes, I will wait for you, so maybe again one day I could feel as happy as I did during the six weeks, I'll never love someone as much as I love you."

"I love you Buffy, thank you for sharing with me your gift, and for sharing yourself- handing over yourself to me, you're a very beautiful woman and I love you so much, never think otherwise."

"And you, will you love again?"

"Perhaps, but it won't ever compare to what we had."

"Have, what we have, I'm always going to love you like this."

"Okay, it will never compare to what we have." The car outside beeped and Giles looked up like a scared dear and looked back to Buffy stroking her hair once more. "You have to go."

"I'm not ready."

"Yes you are."

"I love you so much."

"I know," Giles gave her a kiss, deep and long unknowingly long and stopped when the car horn went off again. "Lessons are over, now the final exam."

"I failed, let me stay to learn more."

"You've leaned everything I wanted to teach you."

"Please."

"I love you Buffy, never forget that, but your really going to hate me for this-" He turned and ran off leaving her stranded in the school when she then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to her mother. "Buffy is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I never want to talk about it, I want to go home." Buffy cried as her mother then wrapped her arms around the crying girl. She helped Buffy to the car and drove her home as Buffy just went straight to her room and fell to her bed crying hard with no signs of possibility ever stopping.

Giles was in his shower, he wanted her smell off him, he had placed his clothes from the trip and it was now going through it's third wash. He tried to rid anything that would remind him of the woman he so desperately loved, it was impossible, he could still smell her on him, he could still feel her body pressed against his, he could, even under the water spout feel her soft lips against his skin. Giles tried everything, finally he gave up and left his house, he climbed up the side of Buffy's house carefully, he knew right where to find her, he needed her, he loved her, he planned on just taking her away, never to return, and he knew she would follow willfully. He looked upon the open window and made his way in quietly, her face was shoved in her pillow as she cried loudly, he had hurt her, this was the most painful thing he could ever imagine to see.

Buffy was in her head, every last detail, the things that made her ask him to take her there, bad idea, she never knew how much she actually loved him, this man had not a single flaw on him, every piece perfect. She could still feel him, his arms wrapped around her kissing her neck softly, hell she could smell him, then her Slayer senses went into overdrive, what she was remembering was real and she turned to him as he shook his head no and placed a hard passionate kiss on her lips. Once they parted, he brushed the tears from her face and let himself collapse to her body, he held her tightly as his sobs left his mouth muffled, his stomach getting untangled, he was alive again, and she wrapped her arms around him in response, actually being the one doing the comforting.

Giles looked at her, his eyes flowing with tears as he then stood taking her by the hand and lifted her up and started for her window when she held up her finger and wrote, Giles smiled as she signed it and set it on her bed, he pointed to it and she handed it to him and signed his name next to hers noticing she didn't sign Buffy Summers, but Buffy Giles. He smiled hugely and kissed her as she put the note on the bed and left out the window with him, wherever he would take her, it didn't matter, they were together and that's all she wanted.

"Dear Mom,

Please understand that I love you, but I know you would never understand, so I have to leave, tell Willow and Xander I love them, be sure to know that this wasn't supposed to happen, I never expected to fall in love, but I can't live without him, he's my life, six weeks were supposed to end but they turned out for a lifetime, I love him mom, and maybe one day you'll come to understand why I left. You taught me so much these years and I love you, but I can't bare the thought of you not understanding what we have and dragging me away from him, I love him, more than life actually, I'll try and keep in touch, but only if you want me too, so sorry.

All our love,

Buffy Giles & Rupert Giles."


End file.
